The Mind of Many
by Raziel Beyon
Summary: John has had a troubled life. The lost of his only family and an evil within, just waiting to strike. How will he cope? Will the ones he punished for his loss return? Read and find out. Ya I know...cheesy summary but what are you going to do :P Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, thanks to the advice of my first reviewer ArchXDeath, i will be updating the first chapter to help explain and give better detail to the story. To those who have read this before, I'll be writing chapter 2 soon, maybe tomorrow or some time after, and would like to say thanks for reading and enjoy the NEW chapter 1.**

**PS:**

**"_Thoughts_"**

"Speech"

_"Writing or Fake voice"_

_Login password required…_

_ Password excepted...Signing you on…_

_ Data access: Please Type in Name of Search…_

_ Searching…_

_ Information found…_

_ Accessing file…_

_ Warning: Data Corrupted…_

_ Attempting to restore…_

_ Restoration failed…_

_ Similar file is being accessed now…_

_ Opening File now…._

_ Identity file open…_

_Name: John Walker_

_Gender: Male_

_Parental Guardians: Jade and Greg Walker_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 6'1"_

_Weight: 175lbs _

_Body stature: 30% body fat, Muscle weight above average_

_Eye Color: Unknown, seems to have color changing eyes, colors consist of and are not limited to, Green, Light Blue, Orange, Grey, Dark Blue, and on one rare occasion, Blood red_

_Hair: Bed Ragged, black with red streaks_

_Species: ERROR… DATA CORRUPT_

_Current location: Hearthome City_

_Occupation: Currently working at the city gym as a "heavy" lifter_

_School: The Pokémon Trainers Academy_

_School Grades:_

_English (for the speech impaired): C+_

_Mathematics: C-_

_Pokémon-Human Relations: A+_

_P.E.: B-_

_History: C_

_Fine Arts: A+_

_Writing: B_

_Reading: B_

_Computer Tech: B_

_Average Grade: B-_

_Medical History: Diagnosed with the mental illness "Multi-Personality" Syndrome at age 13. According to therapists, his stronger emotions manifested into a separate personality. This causes severe head-aches to occur, mixed personality swings, and a discomfort to others._

_Relationships: Currently in no form of relation with anyone. The closest thing to a friend; his, very protective, female absol Abby._

…_..Data download detected….._

_Warning: Data is not meant to leave memory core, are you sure you want to continue?_

…_..Data download continuing…._

_Data download comp….ERROR SYSTEM MALFUNCTION…._

_System Shutdown commencing…_

_System Shutdown complete…._

Chapter 1: The Prolog

John was your regular old 17 year old, at least to the naked eye. He spends his week at school, working at the local gym, and just hanging around. During the weekends however, nobody ever sees him.

John wakes up to the sight of his ceiling fan spinning, a head splitting head-ache and the normal ache and pains of a bad night sleep. He turns over and looks at his alarm clock, **Hmm**...He thought...**6 o'clock...Time to get up**.

He looks around in his room, a small window with light coming through was the only source of light, currently, that was lighting up his average sized room. As he continued looking around, He looked to his medium size wardrobe, his night stand with alarm clock on it and a picture of him and his absol, Abby. He normally didn't sleep with his fan on but after work yesterday, he needed a cool night of sleep. He got up and felt the soft carpet under his feet. He walked over to the wardrobe and picked out his clothes. He decide on his usual attire, a white long sleeve shirt with a black t-shirt over it, a pair of black socks and black cargo pants. He takes his clothes to bathroom acrossed the hall.

He enters the bathroom with a sigh,"Time to start the day..."

John sets his clothes on the bathroom counter and hops into the shower. The shower it's self is farely fancy, the shower head is removable and there os even a seat like thing the comes out of the wall for thoses who don't like standing. It's not ideal for baths, but nobody in the house takes them anyway. Normally, he'd turn the water on first but he needed a quick wake up.

He turned the water off and grabbed the towel on the rack near the shower door and wraps his midsection up with it. Before he gets dress however, he looks in the body sized mirror hanging from the wall. He looked like your average skater. He was no were near being over weight, he was a little over 6 feet tall, and had a bit of a 'I sometimes work out but not enough to be ripped' build. The strangest thing that most people noticed was his natural, bed ragged, black hair that had red streaks running thought it. Currently, His eyes were a shade of dark, almost emotionless, grey.

After his quick inspection, he puts on his clothes and went into the hallway. The wall of the hallway were painted a almost to light blue and pictures of family hung from the walls. He sighs and heads back into his room. After entering, he turned on his light to get a better look around. His white carpet was stained from when he dropped cleaner on it while cleaning. His oak furniture stood out. Other than his wardrobe and nightstand, he had a small table with a computer on top. The computer was not to amazing or expensive for that matter. He normally just used it to search up random bits of information. The small lamp near his bed was for when he read himself to sleep. He loved reading a good romance novel here and there. His bed was, like the rest of his furnitur, had an oak frame and was only built to hold one person. A large 'doggy' bed sat in the corner of the room, it was Abby's for when ever she slept in the room. Finally after his look around, he grabbed his backpack and poke-gear of the table and made his way down stairs.

Abby, as always, was waiting for him at the bottom stairs. She knew John for some time and moved to Hearthome with him when they had to leave Hoenn region. They had left for more than one reason but the main reason was because of an "incident" with some criminals and had to flee. As he reached the last step, his attitude instantly change, as did his eye color. Now most people don't know that John has multi-personality syndrome. When ever his eyes change color, that means he is now being 'influenced' by that personality. Currently, his eyes are a shade of green. That usually means that his happier personality or 'H' is in control.

"Hey Abby…" he said with a small grin on his face, "Did you sleep well?"

"Ya, I guess…" she said while looking to her right with a frown on her face, "But I'm more worried about you."

Now you may be wondering, how does he understand her? Well, about 5 years ago a scientist created a device that allow humans to understand pokemon. This device however, was not easy to make and cost alot of money at the time. The owner of the company that sponsored the project wanted them to be available to all and desided to, intead of sell them to make a profit, made millions of the devices and gave them to Pokemon academys for aspiring trainer to use. This openned new ways to train and raise pokemon around the world seeing as trainer and pokemon could now easily understand each other. John has one yes, but he doesn't need it to understand what pokemon are saying.

**Well, she was always on the smart side, **he thought."Yes but don't worry about me, I'm fine." He stated with a small grin, trying to make her less worried.

"No your not," she said almost in a saddened tone, "I know your nightmares are coming back, they always do around this time of year."

John sighed, **Okay, my turn**, said another voice in his head. He sat down next to Abby. "Listen," he said, his eyes now a light blue, "Don't worry about me...i'm fine and they're not even that bad anymore understand?"

Abby looked to her feet and nodded. She sighed, **Even with that face... He's a horrible lier**. She looked up with a forced smile. "Okay...but if they get worse...just tell me okay?"

He nodded. "Ya... You'll be the first to know."

After hearing that, she was satisfied in knowing that he atleast cared enough to open up, after all she was the one who helped him through his depression. John patted her on her head and headed into the kitchen. It was really big for most kitchens, but maybe that because it had the dining room built in. Next to the door way was the wireless home phone attached to the wall along with the cabinets that held dishes. Looking around the room, you'd see that the oven and microwave were on the wall oppisite of the door way and the refrigerator was on the adjacent to them.

Using the toaster, which was next to the frig, was Jade. She is his "mother", farely tall for some one of her stature being at 5' 11"(5 foot 11 inches), she had a small build, and dark brown hair. At the moment, she wore a green long sleeve, brown khakis, and pink slippers. She was humming to herself before turning to see John in the doorway. "Oh...Good morning John," she said in her usual caring tone, " I have some toast ready for you they're on the table."

John forced a smile and said, "Thanks..."

"Something wrong?" she asked, she may not be her son but it was her job to take care of him.

"Oh...nothing." he said in a slightly depressed tone. He didn't like talking to his 'parents' about his life, he didn't trust them enough. They may be there to protect him, that doesn't mean he has to tell them anything.

She sighed to herself. "Fine... But you might want to take that with you or you're going to be late." she said.

"Ya," he chuckled, " Good idea."

She watched him walk out the door. **HE's getting worse and worse ever** **year**,she thought, **there has to be something out there that can change him.**

John was, by that time, already done eating his toast and half way to his school. **Just one more year**, he thought, **One more year here and i'm home free**. If you hadn't guessed, he doesn't like school for many reasons. He hates the way people act. John goes to a school that normally only the rich could go to but because of his 'privileges', he got to go to the expensive school for free. Now when the students of said school found out, they weren't to happy. They all complained 'I had to work to get here' or 'my parents spent thosands of dollars to get me in here, what makes you special'. Sometimes, he just wants to rip their limbs off and beat them to death with them he could and would to, but the last time he lost it, lets just say it wasn't pretty.

The school was now within sight. The building was only 3 years old but looked like it was just finished yesterday, **No wonder i****ntuition's so high**, he thought, **They probally spend most of it trying to make this place look good**. The bulding was a bland faded white color. Windows were all over and each one had a class room behind it. Above the entrance was the almost billboard sized letters 'Hearthome Prestigious Pokemon Trainers Academy'. Outside, students talked and gossiped about the regular stuff like 'he did what' and 'i can't believe that happened'. John ignored most of the talking, that is until he heard someone talking about some rare pokemon. "Ya thats right," he said in a cocky attitude, "I saw a lucario in the forest...almost caught it to but it knocked my pokemon out...Not before i did some damage to it myself."

**A** **lucario? **he thought. **The last time i saw one was in Hoenn...No...theres no way.** John just left after hearing that and headed in side. His schedule for today was P.E., History, English, and Pokemon-Human relationships. Now normally he wouldn't care about days like this, infact he loved days where he had most electives, but today was different. Unlike most days, today was the first day of school. That ment new teachers, new students, and more drama.

His first class was P.E., one of his least favorite. P.E. in this school wasn't just exercise but also during this class, pokemon battle were held. John usually got a B in this class but that only because he participated in the exercises and other activities. He'd have an A, but he hate pokemon battles. He hates see 2 pokemon fight it out, they could get broken bones, scars, or even die, he hated it that why he never took Abby with him. The rule for P.E. was that if you didn't have a pokemon to battle, you would only get half credit and have to answer questions like 'what types better than this' or 'which move is more powerful' stuff like that. Other than the battles, John likes P.E., it allows him to vent his anger during some of the more action packed events like dodgeball. After P.E. though, was a class he didn't like, History.

Most kids say that History is one of the easiest classes, well John isn't most kids. He has only been in school for 3 years and only had knowledge of the things he learned from them. They learned of battles he'd never heard of, people he could careless about, and how pokemon have always wanted to battle with humans. **Pff**, he thought, **if only these people could really understand it isn't ALL about battling**. John soon found himself dozing off to the lecture the teacher was currently giving about some war that cause some legendary to almost die.

Darkness...Darkness surrounded him. The only thing there was himself. He looked up into the darkness and saw 4 flames appear. "Great," the light blue one said sounding irritated, "He's missing out on information that could help him is the future."

"Oh calm down...He just tired and you're not helping!" said the orange one.

"I have to agree," said the green flame, " he needs a break man you can't always expect him to stay awake with the nightmare haunting him."

The dark blue almost black one just sighed, "Just leave him alone, not much you can do your not in control."

"Why is it that i'm the only one you cares about his future?" he said getting more agitated.

"Hey we all-" but the orange flame was cut off.

"I'm right here you know." John said in a low voice.

"Oh...Sorry," the orange flame apologized, "We didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright C." he said sounding like he hadn't gotten sleep is weeks.

"See I, you woke him up with your complaining!" shouted the green flame.

"H...you're not helping." John said.

"Guys...lets just leave him alone..." said the dark blue flame.

"Thanks D now if you d-" he ws interupted by D.

"Besides," he said in a depressing tone," The bells about to ring."

John eyes swung open right as the bell rang. The students around him slowly got up to leave. John went to grab his backpack when he heard a voice. "Hey," said the voice, it was obviously female, " How was your summer vacation."

John looked up to see Jenny, one of the few people in the school he could talk to. She was on the small side at only 5' 2" giving John a good foot on her. She's a brunette and like to wear he hair in a pony tail. Her eyes are a deep brown color and she was no where near being ugly, she just wasn't his 'type'. She had on a fancy blue t-shirt and a knee-high skirt. To most people, she doesn't look like she should but she does wear glasses, not the geeky kind but like the ones a very respectable person wouls wear. "You know...Same old same old." he said nonchalantly.

"You never really do much do you?" she asked.

"Nope," he said hoping to end this soon, "Anyway..I have to get my next class...Bye."

Jenny looked almost sad when she said, " Oh okay...Bye."

John was almost out of the door by the time she said bye and on his way to his next class, English. This class however was not ment to teach reading and writing, but to help those this speech problems. John didn't have any, he just never talked and the school board thought he didn't know how to or just had trouble talking. The class its self was given to those who have come from a location that didn't speak english or those he could pronounce words properly. The teacher taught the class like he was talking to first graders, treating them like they didn't know how to do anything. When the bell rang, John w]sighed of relief and left to his favorite class, Pokemon-Human Reltaions.

You're probally wondering why he likes this class so much, well because he gets to spend time with pokemon. He's always liked pokmon better than humans anyway. The class was built around creating a good partnership with a given pokemon. Each student got to pick a pokemon they want to 'hang-out' with for the year. Johnn, on the other hand, just told the teacher anyone would be alright. So, she chose a gardevoir.

"So..hows your day going." Liz asked.

John smiled. Elizebeth or 'Liz' for short, was the gardevoir he was paired with. She wasn't normal compared to most of he species because she was classified as a 'shiny' pokemon. There wan't much of a difference, just instead of green hair and sleeves, they were blue. Liz was a very powerful gardevoir. She could lift up John with ease and even a boulder once. Her face was calming and gentle. John always appreciated her kindness and friendship. "Ah you know," he said with a grin, " I'm just glad i made it through the day."

Liz giggled, "It couldn't have been that bad?"

"Well," he said with a sigh, "If you don't call getting glared at while walking down the halls and people talking behind your back bad then..."

"Okay okay i get it," she stated, "So...hows was your summer?"

"Same old crap different day." he said.

"Well then..." she said, " How Abby doing?"

"Pretty good," he said, "Just being a bit protective as of late."

"The nightmares again?" she asked.

"ya...' he said, " But don't worry...I can cope."

**He's a horrible lier**, she thought, "Alright well i'll see you later." she said with a smile on her face.

"Ya," he said, "Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime." she said and waved him goodbye.

**Well there you go. A newly writen chapter one and lets just say it took ALONG time. I had to pretty much rewrite the entire thing and i think it turned out well. As always i'm open to criticism but no flames please. I'll be working On chapter 2 soon maybe even tomorrow. **

**So how do you like the new charcters? Jenny, meh not much but she's only going to be a small character. Liz on the other hand, she going to be like the motherly figure to John and give him advice when he needs it while Abby is more like a sister. I also had a small reference to one of my favorite pokemon movie can you find it?**

**I also introduce John other personality's, well most of them anyway the last will come in later. The names I, D, C, and H all have meaning to specific emotions the manifest from, if you want, to the few people who actually read and have accounts, you can try and guess what each letter means.**

**Next chapter we go into the other classes he has and we'll might meet the last character i have lined up.**

**SO with that out of the way, This is Raziel Beyon and have a nice day :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys whats up...anyway...this is a bit rushed because i have...family things to do tomorrow and for the rest of the week. So that means I won't be able to right for some time. Now this won't be a regular thing and i'll try to update ASAP after christmas break( i am in school) and don't worry if you don't see anything for awhile because i spend about 3 hours a day talking to my self about how i'm going to write something. Well before waste anymore time let me explain a few things:**

**1, the letters for which John calls his Personalities all have a meaning that pertains to their emotional ties. 'I' being intellect, cautiousness, and seriousness. 'H' is his happy-go-lucky comedian side. 'C' stands for his compassionate and caring side. 'D' stand for..well you guessed it depression. There is one other one but you'll see it later in the story. **

**Now to rap things up, today we explore his other classes.**

**P.S. if you haven't read the rewriten chapter 1 this may be confusing :P**

**Chapter 2: Fine Arts**

An unknown enemy attacked him, so he ran. Then he heard a deathly scream and turned around to only be hit by what looked like a tree. John flew through the air and collided with a cliff face. He looked up to see 2 red, blood shot eye. John was paralyzed with fear. The only thing he could do was scream as the dark figure consumed him.

"AHHH!" he screamed. John rose from his bed sweaty and in pain. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness of his room. He could hear a slight sound coming from the hallway. Suddenly, abby purst throught his door in an attack pose. This took him by surprise and he fell of the opposite side of the bed. Abby looked around confused, John had screamed but there was nothing there.

"John?" she asked with a worried look on her face. She heard a grunt of pain coming from the other side of the bed. Abby slowly approached the other side and saw John wrapped in his blanket and rubbing his head.

"Ow that hurt." he stated. **Damn it**, he thought, **I had to have woken everyone in the house**. He openned his eyes and saw Abby sitting in front of him with a look he knew all to well. "Oh...h-hey Abby." he said nervously.

She just glared at him. "I knew it!" she shouted, "They are back and by the way you screamed they're worse than ever!"

He hated it when she got this way. Abby had good intentions but they were more of a pain than anything. "Okay Okay let me ex-" but before he could continue, Abyy interupted him.

"No," she stated, " I dont want to hear it...you told me you had it under control and thats obviously not true." He new he lost, when ever she got like this it was either over something about his depression or his dreams. She still was glaring at him and he was extremely uncomfortable. "Got nothing to say for your self?"

He just looked down and shook his head. There was no way to lie to her now and she would be on his case untill these passed. So, all he had to do was try and keep control while under he watchful eye. "Okay fine," he gave in, "I'll tell you anything that i see and when ever these dreams occur ok?"

Abby look at him and thought, **Sign...atleast he's trying to help himself**. "Fine...but if you don't tell me and i find out...it won't be pretty." she threatened.

After a long and awkard silence. abby left his room and closed the door with her tail. John slowly got back in his bed and sighed, "Now it only gets worst from here on out." HE slowly slipped in and out of sleep before the darkness took him again.

A couple hours later...

John woke to his alarm again. HE wne through his normal morning routine. After getting dressed he walked down stairs but to his surprise, Abby wasn't there to say good morning. **She must be out on one of her walks, **he thought. He entered the kitchen, grabbed some toast, said goodbye to Jade, and left for school.

As always, other students were gathered outside of the school talking about the usual crap. Once again the same kid from yesterday was talking to fis friends once again. "Ya i went out yesterday after to school but still nothing." he explained.

'Maybe it died?" one of the others asked.

"No way,' another student argued, "Lucario don't just die after one fight."

"Ya besides when i checked the nearby berry trees there were leftovers scattered around." he explained.

"That doesn't mean anything." the other argued. John had lost interest in the conversation after that and headed to the first class of the day, Mathematics. John wasn't to bad at the subject, he just didn't really care for it. The teacher was boring like most and nothing ever happened. Only one thing about this class that was interesting is the view. The window on the far side on the room looked out over the vast forest near the school. John sometimes found himself just staring, admiring the wonderful view from time to time. Though he never really wanted to, the period ended and he had to leave to continue his day.

Writing/Reading was one class but had 2 different grades for some reason. The class had 2 teachers, an old guy who never really taught, but when he did he deep voice towered over the other in the class and a younge girl. She didn't look older than 25 and was an almost complete oprosite of her counter part. When ever she talked, he had to use a small speaker just to get her voice over the rather large class of students talking. The class it's self was rather boring and didn't interest john in the least.

His next class was Computer Tech. This class actually interested John if you could believe it. The class was built around learning the basics of computer programs. John never really used a computer untill now but he can see why people liked them so much. From information to pictures, the internet was a useful tool in the right hands. John however only looks up stuff that interests him. The class goes by fast and is never a dissapointment.

Fine arts, the last class of the day and frankly his second favorite. John, and this come to a surprise to you, is an amazing artist. He can draw, paint, and color just about anything that comes to his mind. The teacher of said class, unlike most teachers, isn't human. Infact he's a smeargle. He was, how to put it, very into his work. He never told them what to to, he just let them do what ever they want as long as it's productive. He believes that 'If you don't do something you don't like, them you won't do good on it'. Currently, John was working on a painting of the shadow that haunts his dreams. When the teachers first saw this, he almost screamed. He said 'it is filled with anger and agression' and he said he didn't want to see it untill in was done.

After his last class he'd head home, but today was different. As he was walking, he still had the look of those eyes in his mind. They were filled with all his pent up anger and rage. He let the shadow take over once, and he won't let it happen again. But as he was thinking he heard what sounded like a wimper from the forest next to him. He stopped and listened and heard another wimper. **What could that be, **he asked himself. He quickly ran into the forest. What ever it was must of heard him because he heard a faint wimper and a weak voice...

"P-Please...Help me..."

**Well guys there you go. There isn't much to say and i'm sorry if it's in poor quality but like i said it was rushed. The ending was to just leave you on your seats and you'll just have to wait untill i get free time to write again to see what happens next. Not that long of a chapter but my mind is on other things and my head hurts i'll try to make the next one longer. **

**One last thing, if you want to guess who this mysterious person or thing is be my guess.**

**Please review it helps me out and i would like to hear what you guys think of the story.**

**This is Raziel Beyon and have a nice day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well guys i'd like to say merry christmas, but i don't know your culture. I know i said i wouldn't be adding anything until after christmas break but i have some free time and descided to make a new chapter. Now 3 thing i have to say: 1, i need a new title any ideas? 2, I'm going to try some first person in this chapter if you don't like please say so. And finally, I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT MAY BE COMPY RIGHTED IN THIS STORY. **

**Chapter 3: A New Face**

**Oww my head**. I slowly tried to get up when a pain shoot through me. I looked down and noticed my right arm was in a sling and my upper body was covered in bandages. I looked around in the room i was in. It was small. The only really noticable things were the starnge device hanging from the ceiling and the closed mindow to my right. **Okay..got to think...what happened to me...**. But before i could think saw a human sleeping in a chair to my left. **What the...who is this and why is he here**. I closed my eyes and concentrated. His aura was a bright orange with a small tint of other colors in the center. **Wait... i thought that people only had one color for there aura**. Then out of nowhere, the human rose his head. "Oh you're awake," he said with a caring tone, "I'm glad you okay i thought i was to late."

**To late?** "Whe..Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the hearthome pokemon center," he explained, "I found you beat and broken in the woods near my school." He paused. "I couldn't just leave you so I picked you up and rushed right over here."

**Wait..What?** But before i could continue, a woman with pink hair and a nurse's outfit walked in. "Oh," she said with a surprised look on her face, "I glad she's awake...John since you brought her here you can take her when ever you want and don't worry about her injuries, they'll heal quickly.  
>"Thanks for the help." he said.<p>

She smiled, " Don't mention it."

"Well," he said as he got up, " Do you want to go?"

I looked around again and nodded. He slowly helped me out of the bed i was in and openned the door for me. We walked down the hallway and entered and large room with benches everywhere, escalators going up, and the same nurse from before standing behind a counter. 'Okay you two, she said, "Stay safe!" She waved goodbye and so did the human next to me. Thats when i noticed it. **Whats that smell...where is it coming from**. I know it ha dto be a pokemon but there was no other around. As we walked out of the centre, the smell was still there. **Where is it coming...from**. I Looked up at the human next to me. I took a wiff and knew it was coming from him.

XxXxXxX

As we walked down the street I heard a large intake of breath next to me. I Looked at the lucario next to me which now had a questioning look on her face. "Whats wrong?" I asked.

She stared for a few more seconds before asking, "Wha...What are you?" I gulped. **Oh no...this isn't good..got to think of an excuse...**

"What do you mean...I'm human" i nervously said.

She glare at me. "The why do you have the sent of a pokemon?" she asked with a sturn look on here face.

"Well I...I work at the local gym...I-I'm always around pokemon." I said wiht a fake smile on my face. **I Hope she buys it...****. **

**"**Oh well that makes sense." she stated. **That...That was to close**. We continued walking for sometime until we reached the forest. She turned to me with a sad look. "I never did thank you did I?"

Oh..ya oh well no need to thank me i just hate to see a fellow pok..." I Stopped myself.

"A fellow WHAT?" she shouted. This is just great...now look at what you've done.

"A uh a...fellow person sorry i have a lot on my mind and i get confused a lot." I Lied.

"FIne... But really thank you for saving me." She said.

"No problem." I said, "But how did you end up like that?"

She froze. She just stood there with fear in her eyes. I slowly walked towards her and she just stood there. Then he paw slowly rose and was pointing behind me, I turned and saw that same kind from school. He was strolling down the sidewalk until he noticed me and the lucario. "HEY!" he screamed and ran at us holding a pokeball in hand. The lucario quickly snuck behind me and started shaking uncontrollably. 'Thats MY pokemon you have there!"

"Oh really," I said, "Well she doesn't look to happy to see you and how come i found in the forest bleeding to death."

"Well thats because she ran before i could catch her," he said, "And nows my chance." He through the pokeball into the air and a Nidoking landed on the ground. I looked behind me and saw the still shivering lucario look up to me with pleadin eyes.

I grinned and looked back at the boy and his nidoking. "I'm sorry but that not going to happen." I stated.

"Well then," he stated, " Nidoking use Giga impact!"

Oh no. The nidoking charged at full speed. I just stood there ready to take the blow when suddenly the pokemon was stopped in it's tracks. As i looked up, it had a blue aura surrounding it. The nido was thrashing trying to break free but was then smashed into the ground by and unkown force. I looked around and noticed a gardevoir across the street. "Liz!" I shouted.

She nodded and said, "Why are you always getting into trouble over pokemon John?" just as she finished the nidoking turned red as the trainer returned it and ran off. Liz slowly made her way across the street. "Well hello there you must be the one John here was protecting." She stuck out her hand to shake the lucario's, "My names Liz whats your's?"

"G-Grace...' She said nervously. She looked at the gardevoir's gesture and mimiced it. Liz grabbed her hand and slowly shook it. "T-Thank you for saving us."

"No problem..Now where would you like to go?" Liz asked. I looked at Grace and she just pointed towards a small clearing in the woods. "Okay then...Why don't we learn a bit more about each other." Grace smiled and nodded. I followed the two to the clearing and we sat down in a circle.

XxXA few hours laterXxX

After some time, Grace and Liz looked at me said at the same time, "Well how about you." I looked at them oddly. Liz new plenty about me, but i don't know if i should say anything to Grace. Everything around me started to fade the last thing i heard was Liz Saying 'JOHN!'

I was now surrounded by darkness again. The flames reappeared. "Well, this is a predicament." Said I.

"He's just nervous leave him be." Said C.

"Ya," Said H, "You know how he gets when people start asking about him."

"Guys...Can i just go back now?" I asked.

Then the darkness faded and i was looking into the sky. I got up and saw to very concerned faced staring at me. Grace was on my left and Liz on my right. "Are you alright?" Grace asked.

"He'll be fine this happens all the time." Liz stated. "He just sensitive about his past."

"Oh," Grace said with a sad tone, " I'm sorry i didn't mean-" The I cut her off.

"No no no it's alright." I stated, "I'm just tired its getting late anyway...and besides shouldn't you be heading back to the school Grace?"

She shoot up after i said that and quickly said, "Od you're right, well it was nice meeting you Grace i hope to see you again!" She ran off in the direction of the school and left me and Grace. We sat there in total silence before she talked.

"Well you have an interesting friends there." She said softly.

"Ya but i really should go.." i trailed off.

"Oh i understand, but really." The she did something unexpected, she gave me a light kiss on the cheek. " Thank you for protecting me." The she ran off into the woods leaving me with a slight blush and a head full of questions.

**Well thats it. Just a few more thing before i go i know this chapter is kind of...sloppy...I'm not right in my head at the moment and i'm sorry. From now on though, the chaptes will be between 1300-3000 words or so just to help me out a bit. I will no longer be stating when John's eyes change colors either, if you want you can infer on what they are at the time by how he acts and such. I dont have anyone editing either so if there are any mistakes i'm sorry.**

**Once again i'm sorry for the most likely crappy and rushed chapter but i felt bad not updating at least once this week.**

**This is Raziel Beyon and i hope you had a wonderful holiday :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, i hope you had a nice holiday because i didn't...So with that out of the way...When i was coming up with this chapter, i really didn't know what was going through my head. This chapter is..different...and helps towards revealing John's true identity. On a smaller note, i have come up with some new characters that will be introduced later and with how they are made even their own spin off. Now before this gets to long, Lets start the story.**

**Chapter 4: 'Heat' Week**

After that day, alot changed. I was having, for once, a good time just hanging out with Grace and Liz in the small clearing we had found. For the pass 2 weeks we just hung around and talked about our lives. Me on the other hand, not so much. I was more of a listener than a talker which Grace took fairly well. Grace...She became a good friend. I found myself happy and more open while with her. I began to trust her more with my secrets...not all of them but some. I can't believe I was so stupid, I totally forgot what the up coming week was...Well i'd better start from there then...

Flashback

We were in the forest doing what we normally did, just talked. I was having fun hearing stories from my two friends. That was until...I noticed a smell. It was slight but still there. I Was looking around, the smell was strange. Liz had noticed and had a worried look on her face. **You forgot..didn't you,** She told me using her telepathy, **Oh my...You did thats not good...We need to get you out of here now.**

**Wait...What do you** **me**-... Then it hit me like a bag of bricks. Grace was looking at the both of us with a questioning look. The smell was now stronger and was burning my nostrils. I had to get out of here, the smell is to strong. I looked at Liz and she nodded. "Hey Grace," She said, "Can you come with me..I thought i saw something in the forest." She nodded and got up. As they walked into the forest, i took my chance and bolted from the clearing.

**Damn it...How could i have forgotten...I have to get out of town.** I quickly made my way out of the forest. I looked back and a frown appeared on my face. I can't believe i just left them out of the blue. I had my own reasons though, Heat week had arrived.

Fast Forward

For the past couple of days I've been in hiding. I've had to avoid any contact with ANY form of female in the general area. Jade had called me of work and school saying i had come down with a terrible flu. Now i know why Abby had left without saying a word. You see, the current week is the time that females of the more...Animalistic species go into heat. If you don't know what this is, it pretty much means that they are looking for a 'mate'. It is similar to that of marriage in the fact that once the to pokemon...mate...they become bonded. This happens every year and i always disappear. There is a distictive well...smell that is released from the mature females of a species allowing o=the males of the species to know what time it is.

You may be asking why I had to run from Grace and Liz, well unless you listen of course to the previous statement, The smell i hase smelling was well, THAT smell. If you hadn;t guessed it was coming from Grace. Now normally I'd begone before this time but I caught up in having fun...ya it sucks but everything has it's price. I for one, am not in the mood to deal with this short period of time. I mean, I may be mature but...

"H-Hello..?" came a voice from the entrance to the cave i was currently in. "Is anyone in there?"

**Crap...It's definitly female..not just the voice that smell to.**. I sat there and waited. Then i heard footsteps coming closer to me. I was thankfully hidden fairly well behind a small stone like pillar at the far end of the cave. "Come on Anne we can't stay Chris wants to get to Hearthome by night fall!" That was a different voice. This one was different it had a older tone to it unlike the first which had a more teenaged tone.

"But i thought i heard something in there!" Oh crap. I have to get out i have to-...

"Hello there human." a cheery vioce came from besides me. I looked up and saw a gardevoir. Unlike Liz, she was regularly color with the green hair and sleeves. He had a small smile on he face. "What are you doing in here?" She asked.

"Well I-I.." but i couldn't finish.

She grabbed me by the arm and lifter me up. "Come on I'll lead you back to are camp you look starving." She said in a very calming tone. The gardevoir led me out of the cave and into the sun. At the time it was high noon. At the front of the cave stood a...A zoroark? She was on the small side. Her mane was nicely kept and her fur shiny. She had a worried look on her face as the gardevoir led me towards her.

"See Ash(no it's short for ashley) I told you there was something in there." She stated and was looking at me with curiousness. She slowly walked over to me and took a sniff. Then the smell hit me again. It took all my will power just to not turn and run. "You smell...strange for a human." She stated and got closer to my face.

"Hey Anne," Ash said, "Leave him alone he looks spoked as is." She said in a commanding voice. "You can get a better look when we get back to camp."

And with that they lead me to a small clearing that had a couple of tents up and a backpack on the ground near one of them. There have a small fire pit in the center of the encampment. Then i heard something. It was loud to. The noise slowly got louder until i saw a nidoqueen enter the camp. She was taller than me and was holding a couple of logs in both hands. Right behind her was a lucario. By the looks of it, he was male. The lucario had small scars on his upper body and face mosy likely from battles he had fought in.

"Hey Ash," The nidoqueen started, "Who's this?"

She looked at me with squinted eyes. The Anne nudged me in the side and nodded her head towards the nidoqueen. "Oh uh," I studdered, "My names John."

"Well," she stated with a smile, "It's nice to meet you...Wait...Why did you bring him here Ash?"

"Oh well..." She went on explaining the story of where she had found me. The lucario had walked up during the story wanting to learn why there was another human in the encampment. He had a deep voice. With a closer look now, i noticed he had more scars than i first believed. My train of thought was cut off when Ash touched my shoulder. "Oh by the way John...This is Blue," She pointed towards the nidoqueen, "And thats Aaron." I looked at the lucario. He had an almost angered look on his face. I already knewhim and I are not going to get along.

All of a sudden a person came out of the tent with the backpack near it. "Okay guys whats going on." It was a human. He was a little taller than me. He had dark brown hair and a small goatee. His eyes were a dark blue. He wore a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His shoes were just plain old travelling boots. "And who is this." He said looking at me.

"Oh," Ash started, "His name is John we found him inside a cave near here and invited him to have lunch with us."

"Well okay but next time Ashley you tell me when we're having a guest." He scolded he. "But for now welcome John it's good to see a friendly face around here." He stuck his hand out with a smile on his face. I took it slowly and we shook. "So before anything...WHy were you in that cave?"

Crap..."Um well...A forget it." I stated. "I was in that cave because of what my school calls 'heat week'." I got a streange look from everybody in the group. "I know what you thinking..it's just the time of year that some of the species of pokemon go into heat.'

"Wait.." Chris started, "Then why are you out here you have nothing to worry about."

**Oh how wrong you are**. "Well you see...I was born wiht an acute sense of smell," I lied, "And the smell that the umm...females produce is very..how to put it..."

"I get it, I get it." Chris said. "So your out here in the woods by yourself because of the smell." I nodded and looked down. **That was close. **Then the smell hit me again when i realized that his zoroark was standing right next to me. I quickly moved farther to my right as the smell worsened. "Oh sorry...Anne please step away from him." He said. She looked almost sad when she walked away.

"Soooo...," Blue started, "Whens lunch i'm hungry."

Couple hours later...

After lunch, Chris said i could stay with him for the remainder of the week seeing as it would end in only 2 days. I had also found out he had 2 other pokemon. A typhlosion named Tyler and a pidgeot named Adrian. Tyler was a bit of a hot head, go figure, and Adrian the, what i suspect to be, strong ang silent type. It was nice just hanging around until that night...

"So...John where are you from?" Ashley asked.

"Well i'm from Hearthome." I told her.

"No I mean before you came here." She said.

"Well I-" but i got cut off.

"Ya where are you from." I started getting attacked by questions. 'Do you have family' and 'What's you life been like. My head started hurting. **Not again...**Then i passed out.

"I told you we should have ran when we had the chance." i was once again in that dark place in my mind.

"Hey i didn't think they were going to do THAT."

"Well they did an-"

Thats when i felt a cool rush flow over me and woke up. I was soaked. I looked around and saw Chris above me holding a bucket. The pokemon around me all had a stunned look on there faces. What had happened. I looked at my hand. **Oh no...NO NO NO NO!** My hand were now claws and my feet had ripped through my shoes. I could feel the water soaked in my mane. My illusion had warn off when he hit me with the water.

"What the-" but before he could continue i was already up and he had fallen down. "Whet the heck man!"

"No..no..." was all I could say. The other pokemon around looked at me with different expressions. **Well...thank Arceaus i wasn't in my normal disguise.**

"Wait..you're a zoroark?" Was all that came out of there mouths. I was scared, people who din't even know me now saw what i really was.

"How...How did you transform into a human?" Asked Ashley.

"Wait not how but why?" Asked Blue.

I was frozen. I couldn't talk or move. Then all of a sudden i was teleport away...

Present Day

I awoke with a bad head ache. I looked at my hands. They were human again. "Well you screwed up pretty bad." I looked around and noticed Liz was standing near my bed. "You're lucky I found you when I did and the fact you weren't in your normal disguise."

"Ya I guess." was all i could say.

"Well and good timing to Heat week is over." she said with a smile.

"Thanks." i said with a smile.

"Don't mention it now get some rest." She told me as i laid my head down to rest.

**Well guys there you go i desided while i was writing to introduce the new characters. Oh and john secret is out he's a ZOROARK. Why he's is disguised, well you'll find out. For some final thoughts i need a new name for this story. If you had any ideas PM or review i don't care. **

**Just to say this i always thought it was funny wel an Author would have a little 'conversation' with his characters at the end or beginning of their story. I most likely say that i won't be doing that but i just wanted to get it out of the way.**

**Thank you all who still read and if you like the ways it's going then i thank you if you don't well then i'm sorry. I like the way the stories going. I may have to add 'Romance' to my story if it goes the way i have planned.**

**Once again thank you for reading and thank you to all the Authors out there ****who i have read and enjoyed. It's because of you i made this account and started writing in the first place.**

**This is Raziel Beyon and have a nice day :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Well, i was trying to figure out whether or not to write tonight. I prefer to right in private and seeing as family is here it's hard to. Well enough of my problems Time for the regular starting...thingy...OH AND WE HIT THE 10K WORD MARK YAY!**

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter. John secret is revealed, well not really but you guys know :P, and we introduce a WHOLE bunch of new characters who return is this chapter. If you noticed Chris's team is formed of my favorite pokemon. I thought it would be cool but if not oh well. Well thats it i hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: The Champ**

In the darkness, the flames all stood in a small circle. The were talking to each other when a strange prescence appeared. Unluck the others, this flame was a pure white and MUCH larger than the others. The other flames looked at it and slowly back away. The large white flame spoke in a deep voice, "What is going on?" It asked obviously annoyed.

"Well," The Light blue flame spoke up, "John went through a tramatic...experience."

The green flame spoke up, "Okay save him the details, pretty much he lost his disguise after blacking out but thank to the gardevoir Liz, he was able to get away."

The white flame looked upon the others. What ever it was, it instilled fear into the others. They 'stood' there and waited for a response. "It is your duties to keep him in check," It said, "And you failed to do that...I promised his parents to watch over him and with my busy schedule...I cannot thats why i had all of you but a part of you in him." Then the flames slowly gained shape. The Light blue flame took the shape of a Latios. The green took the shape of Celebi. The dark blue, Darkrai. Finally, the orange took shape as Mew. "I trusted you to help him since it was his parents dieing-" but he was cut off.

"WE ARE TRYING!" They all screamed.

"We understand that you trusted us," Latios started," But you regretted to tell us of his 'dark' side."

"We have enough trouble as is trying to keep it under control." Darkrai stated.

"And it's not our fault if his transformation is lost while we have to hold it back." Celebi said in an annoyed tone.

'GUYS!" Mew screamed in her female tone. "Just stop... Just remember he wasn't in his ACTUAL desguise when it failed and the ones that saw him will not reconise him even if they see him again." The other just looked at mew. Most of the time she stays quite during arguements so the sudden out burst was unexpected. "John having a hard enough time as is...Just give him a break."

The large white flame just stood there. The legendary's all just looked at it, waiting for a reply. It felt like an eternity until he spoke. "Mew i understand that you care for him...Especially since your are the closest to him..But another mistake like that is unexceptable...If it happens again...You will cut your ties to John and never come back do you understand." The legendary had a look of sorrow on their faces. They all grew attached to John. They had more than a mental mond, but an emotional one as well. They each manifested as emotions to help him stay sane and help him until he can control his emotions. The thing was though...When John had lost control of his anger...The flame before them had done nothing. They guessed it was not his concern what he does as long as he is kept hidden from the world as a human. The looked up at the White flame and nodded.

"We understand...This will not happen again." They said together. The white flame slowly dissapated then vanished. The legendary took there formas then disappeared as well.

XxXxX

The next few days went by well. I had to come up with an excuse for Grace as to why i had disappeared for a week. She accepted it and moved on. I still had a worry in my head though; What about that human? His pokemon said they were going to be in Hearthome. Instead of having eat him up, he shoved it down..He had an important question to ask Grace...

At the clearing...

I had arrive some time around 4 and saw Grace sitting in her normal spot. She was just looking at the flowers that had grown around. She must not have noticed me when i enterd the clearing. **Well...it's now or never.** As i approached, she nearly jumped out of her skin when i tapped her shoulder. "AHHH." She screamed. 'Oh...Hey John whats up?" She asked.

"Well..." I started. "Wanted to ask you if you wanted to...well..." **Just spit it out already! **I Sighed. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come to school with me?" I asked. "They allow pokemon there you'll just have to act like mine..." She slowly got with a smile on her face.

"I would love to come to your school." She started. "I get to spend more time wiht my friends and get to experience whats it's like around humans who AREN'T trying to catch me." I had a grin on my face. I was glad she said yes.

"Okay," I said, "I'll meet you near the corner of the street tomorrow okay?"

"Sounds like a date." She said with a smile. I had to fight a blush when she said that. I can't wait till tomorrow.

XxXxX

Abby had returned that night. She nearly beat me because I had forgotten. I'm just glad Liz didn't tell her EVERYTHING. I still was thinking of tomorrow...Grace was going to my school with me. I sleep soundly thinking of tomorrow.

XxXxX

It was now P.E. class and the day was going good until the coach, Seamus(Sh-aim-us), had an announcement. "Well kids to day we have a special guest." He started. "He all the way from Kanto...Chris Adams!" My eyes shoot open. **Oh no...** The trainer walked in waving at the sheering students. That was him all right. He was the same height, hair, and eye color. "Today he has graced our school with his appearence...He has also offered to share some of his battle genius to the class..in the form of BATTLES!" Nearly everyone got up and cheered. **Great...this is just great...**He then released his lucario. Chris whispered something in his ear and he nodded. "So Mister Adams...have you chosen your first opponent?" Seamus asked.

"Actually...My lucarion will." He said as he look at him. "Go ahead and point him or her out."

Aaron's POW:

"Gladly." I said. I scanned through croud of students in the bleachers. Unknown to everyone, well except Chris, I was using his aura senses to find an opponent. The humans all had...well..boring auras. That was until I noticed one at the top of the bleachers sitting next to a lucario. His aura was..interesting. I knew right then who my opponent was going to be.

John's POV:

The lucario stared at me for some time the whispered into Chris's ear. "Okay we have chosen!" He said enticing a chear from the croud. He rose his had, probally just for dramatic effect. Then he pointed at...Me? **No way...Now way!** "You." He shouted. "Ya you with the lucario...you'll be my challanger. The student around me just glared. I looked at Grace with a worried look. She just looked at me with a very reasurring smile.

"Don't worry..I'll be fine." She said. I felt a knot form in me as we made our was done the stairs and approached the field. I passed Seamus on the way.

"I'm sorry John but the principal said if he choses an opponent they have to fight." He appologized.

"I-...It's okay..' I said saddly as we made our way to the other end of the field. Grace took her place on the field. "Okay...Grace can you do this?" She turned her head and nodded. The knot grew bigger as Seamus approached the announcers chair.

"Okay this battle will be between Kanto Champ Chris Adams and Hearthome's own.." He pause and mouther sorry to me. "John Walker." Right when he said that Chris started giving commands.

Grace was fast but the more skilled lucario got in some good hits. I just stood there as i watched. I was frozen. I hated battling. Every sicne i was a kid i couldn't stand it. Now, my friend was ou there fighting a much more skilled oppenant. "Ha!" Exclained the lucario. "I had no idea I was going to be fight a girl...I wished we would have arrive here sooner to i could have gotten to...Know you." At that comment, something in me twitched. Grace was so distracted by it, she took a direct aura sphere and was now kneeling on the ground...

**No...NO!**

Aarons POV:

**Ha got you now little missy. **I approached her and readied a focas punch on Chris's command. I looked at her trainer. A chill ran down my spine. His aura had completely changed. It was red, dark red. He slowly looked into my eyes. They had turned blood red. Those weren't the eyes of some kid...They were the eyes of a killer. Then he charged.

John's POV:

I had no control. My mind was filled with rage and anger. My body charged at the lucario hovering over Grace. "NOOOO!" I screamed. Then as if everything was in slow motion, I got a glimpse into his eyes. They were filled with fear. Then I made contact. My first slammed hard into his face sending him spiraling in to a wall. I was panting...My rage was calming down. The enemy had been knocked out. I looked down at Grace. She was scared i could tell.

I slowly reached down and picked her up. "Come on." I said. "We got to get you to the nurse." I felt the eyes of the other students on me. I didn't care, i only cared for Grace's safety...

Chris's POV:

What was that! That kid just knocked out Aaron with one hit. I was at a lost for words. Who was this kid...and what was that anger. I've never seen that since...Anne. I thought back to when I was training Anne earlier on. This happened only once and thats when another that was somehow involved with her families death. It wasn't pretty to say the least. Now, there was this kid with the same rage in him. I had to talk to him...**No...I'll get his schedule...If he has that class...I'll have my pokemon talk to him.**Thats the plan and...I hope it works...Who ever this kids is...There something inhuman in him.

**There you go. Now just to say somethings...I'm not good at decribing battles so thats why there wasn't much detail. I'd also like to say that i'm not going to be updating like i am now. I'll try to set up a schedule on when i'll update.**

**Okay with that out of the way, lets talk about the story. Chris is back and he's also pretty famous. We learn more about the voices in his head, but who was the white flame? Also...we meet John dark side. I'm trying my best to no reveale to much of the planned thought but if you caught on...Chris's zoroark Anne once had the same problem when it came to things she cared about and now so did John. Not to mention their both the same species. Well I'll leave you with that on your minds.**

**Like i said if you're reading, reviews are alwats welcomed, just not flames.**

**This is Raziel Beyon and have a good...wel...day night i don't know when your reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello again readers! I hope you guys enjoy my streak of releasing chapters but it will end most likely very soon. I have a lot of free time on my hands so I can afford to write every day. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far.**

**last time we left off on a..well, high note maybe? We got to see a bit of that dark side of John's and how it was activated. In this chapter...We learn a lot about John's past and A TWIST...maybe...**

**Chapter 6: Story Time **

Chris's POV:

After that little..'demonstration' i quickly took Aaron to the built-in pokemon center at the school. Whatever that kid sure did a number on him. If i didn't have a pokeball I would have had to carry him to the center which was strangly located on the other side of the school. My mind was racing with ideas on how to find out more about this kid. He was obviously more than he appeared. John...He seemed to be more comfortable around pokemon than humans, so I'll have to get one of mine to talk to him...but the question is who? Tyler was horrible at keeping secrets. Ashley would refuse because she hated to decieve people. Aaron...well he's out of the question. Blue's a little to forward with things. Adrian never talks, so that leaves...Anne. I was worried it would come to this. Anne was the best choice I mean, she experienced the same kind of problem when she was young maybe she could get him to open up...

I have been sitting at the center for about a hour and i was holding Anne's ball. **Man this is a bad idea but...I have to find out who this kid is. **I hit the middle button on the ball and the white flash appeared revealing Anne. She looked around the room before noticing me in front of her. "I know that look." She said bluntly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well..." Then i explained what had happened and my plan. Surprisingly, she agreed on the spot. She said if it was to help someone that had her...problem...she would be glad to help in anyway. Her only problem was that..she was a little scared. According to what I had said, she stated, his condition seems worse than hers. After some convincing though...She finally accepted.

Well...Now that thats out of the way...I wonder where there pokemon recreational center is. The team could definitly need a break...

John's POV 2 hours earlier:

As i helped Grace to the center, i could tell she was terrified. She had not spoken a word since we had left and i knew why. She was afraid of me. All that rage in someone she had come to trust must have been hard to handle. I was so stupid. How could i have let myself slip up like that. I felt like she deserved to something...something to help her. My mind was racing with ideas..but one stood out the most. If i wanted to gain her trust again...I had to tell her everything..well not everything but enough. "Look," I started, "I know your terrified of me at the moment and i'm sorry." I paused. "I lost control...I promise it won't happen again and to make it up...During the last period of school...I'll answer any questions you have."

She looked up at me. Her eyes were to...calming. Grace had a small smile on her face. We stopped for a moment as she wrapped me in a small hug. "Listen...I forgive you." She said. "And i would be glad to know more about you just..." She paused. "Just don't make me see that again." I grinned and returned the hug. I'm just glad i didn't lose a good friend...

My classes flew by with Grace after she was healed. She seemed to be feeling much better. As the last period approached though...I felt like as if someone was..I don't know watching me...

Anne's POV:

Like Chris had said, I kept an eye on the human. As the day approached it's end, i followed him into the park that was built into the school. He had spent the day with, what I presume to be his lucario, and just talked with her. He almost caught me here and there but i was able to hide away before he became suspious.

I was now walking through the rather dense forest like park when i heard someone humming. As I got closer, I noticed it was a gardevoir. However, she wasn't like Ashley. This one had blue where there should have been green. She was picking berries when she spoke up. "Your not very good at hiding." She stated. "So you might as well come out." Wow she's good. As i approached i got a better look at her. She was somewhat taller than me and had a strong figure. "SO are you going to tell me why your here?" she asked.

"Well..." I gave her an explaination on why I was out here. For some reason her expression change while i was tell her. She seemed to worried. It was none of my buiseness so i asked her, "Why are you out here picking berries?"

"Oh," She seemed surprised by the sudden question, "Well every day my friend would come out here and we would sit and talk..but today he brought another one of our friends with him so i had to go out and get some extra berries to eat." After that she led me to the clearing were we sat and waited for her friends. After awhle, I looked to the bushes and heard a gasp.

John's POV:

As Grace and i approached the clearing i could here Liz talking to someone. The other voice sounded...Familiar. I let out a small gasp as i noticed who it was. It was Anne...The zoroark that was part of Chris's team. **Oh no...this isn't good...what if she reconisses me what if-...**Another voice entered my mind.

**Don't worry..she has no idea who you are. **I reconised the voice as Liz's and was calmed. As Grace and I approached, Anne had a shocked look on her face. "Wait...This is your friend?" She asked Liz. She just nodded. Wait..they were talking about me. "Well..It's nice to meet you." She said with a small grin. Nut she's not my biggest problem...It's was what i had promised Grace.

"Well Grace...Ask away." I said plainly. Liz had a shocked look on her face and Grace just nodded.

"Well first of...Where did you originate because it's obviously not from around here." She asked.

"I from a regoin called Unova...it's far from here and to me." I paused. "Just a place filled with bad memories."

"Okay...Then why did you some to Sinnoh?" I looked at her. Well...i did promise.

"Something bad happened to someone i cared about." Grace's face instinitly saddened. "And lets just say i didn't take to kindly to what had happened."

"...What did you do?" This time Anne had asked the question. I just looked at her and continued.

"I destoryed them." Everyone's face except Liz's turned to that of surprise. "They took the only thing kepping me sane...Lets just say there bosses didn't like it but someone was watching over me that day." I paused. "The next day government office had found me and offered me sanctum say 'I had help them with a great threat' or something like that...I just told them as long as i leave this place...I would go anywhere." Everyone face was saddened. Even after already hearing the story...Liz was still sad.

Grace was the first to speak up. "What about family...Didn't you have them?" She asked.

I laughed a bit remember good memories. "Yes and no...When i was a kid i lived with my mother father and little sister." I looked up and saw Anne had the same look on her face. "What's up?" I asked.

"Oh..well you sound just like me..i grew up the same way but only with an older brother." She stated.

I was silent for some time. "Ya...my father was strong and powerful...I used to think nothing could hurt him...he was my hero." I stopped to regain my barrings. "My sister was energetic since the day she..." I paused and gathered my thoughts. "Since the day she was born...And my mother." A tear trailed down my face. "She was kind and caring...no matter what she was always by our side."

"I know how you feel." Anne started. "My family sounded just like that...But my brother was always looking out for me...He kept me out of trouble and was always by my side."

For some reason something in me just fell apart. It's like...i knew her but theres no way.

"But then something happened." My face saddened. "One night a terrible storm hit...It destroy everything in it's path...My parents died saving me and my sister." Anne started weeping. I knes something was up. "But i don't dwell on bad memories to often...i try to only remember the good ones...I can even rember my mom's name."

"Me to..." She said.

"Jennifer.." There was shock on all of our faces. Liz just looked at the both of us. Grace had her jaw dropped and me...well how would you feel. Anne's face had completely changed. We just looked at each other for what felt like an eternity. Her eyes filled with tears and she lunged at me. She was holding me down to the ground while sobbing.

"WHO ARE YOU!" She spit out through tears. Everyone was frozen...I was stuck under a very sad but angry zoroark. "HOW...Hiw do you know all of this?" Her tears had increased. I...I didn't know what i was thinking...I slowly looked away. I looked over at Grace...**Well it's now or never...**

"Please.." I started. "Get off I'll explain..." Anne slowly rose of of me and back away a few steps. I got up and dusted my self off. She looked at me with teared filled eyes as i slowly removed my shoes and socks. Grace and Anne both looked at me with questioning looks. "Well Grace...I told you i's tell you everything." I felt My disguise slowly fading. My body transformed. I heard muffled gasps and i looked around. Liz didn't seem to surprised while Grace had a look of shock and Anne's eye filled with tear as she ran at me arms wide. She wrapped me in a big hug.

"I-I knew it..." She stuttered out. "I knew you eren't dead." She stood there holding onto me crying into me fur. I was as shocked as she was. "Keneth...I've missed you so much." She said holding on tighter.

"it's okay...It's okay." I said slowly as i returned the hug. "I...If i would have known...I would have looked for i swear." Was all I could sqeeze out. "I thought i lost you as well...I couldn't stand it...I had failed at the only thing i was every supposed to do...Protecting you."

Grace spoke up. "What...Whats going on here?" She spoke in an almost aggitated tone.

"Grace..." Liz grabbed her shoulder. "Come with me i'll explain."

She lead grace out of the clearing, leaving me and Anne. I felt something i hadn't felt in a long time...Joy. I was happy. I couldn't believe it. I fought i had lost her, but now here she is again in my arms. "I've missed you so much.' I said while I started crying.

"I'm just..." She paused through tears. "I'm just glad to have my brother back." She slownly let go of the hug and wiped away her tears. I smiled at her and she smiled back...Now we had alot of catching up to do...

XxXxX

For the past couple of hours we shared stories. She told me of her adventures through out the worlds and i told about what had happened since i came here. To say the least her's were more exciting wile mine, well depressing. All in all she listen intently. I could tell she was overjoyed to know I was okay, but then a question surfaced. "So...what happened earlier?"

I was at a lost for words. "I...I don't know." I stated. "I just lost it."

"I though this was taken care of when you were a pup?" She asked.

"Well...every since you disappeared...it resurface worse than every." I was saddened by this. "But..."

"But what?" She asked.

"Every since then there have been these voices in my head." I started. "When they first came...they said they were here to help me...They had taken the forms of emotions...They said they would help keep the Demon at bay."

"But it's not working...is it?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"It is but..." I paused. "From what I can tell it's getting stronger...Evidence enough of what happened earlier...they haven't spoken to me in a awhile though..." That when i heard someonein the forest.

"Anne!" The voice was female. "Anne where are you!" it asked again.

"Ashley.." She said saddly. "I have to go get her..."

"Wait!" I stopeed her. "Just please don't ruin my disguise...Just tell her you met me in the forest and that since were both not from here...Decided to talk."

"You know..you were always a fast thinker." She stated. "But I can't...she's my best friends and i can't keep secrets from her...but I won't tell her your disguises name."

"Thanks." Was all i could say as she ran into the forest.

XxXxX

After some time, she returned with the gardevoir Ashley. "So this is where you've been-" but she stopped when she saw me sitting on a stump. "Umm Anne.." She started, "Who's this?"

"Ashley.." Anne started, "This is my...Brother Kenneth." Ashley had a look of surprise before rushing over to me. 'Ashley wai-" but before she could continue Ashley had already picked me up and hugged me.

"I've heard much about you." She said. "But...according to Anne...you were-" I stopped her with a hand gesture and she ended the hug.

"Ya...I know but listen it's true." I said with a grin. "I was travelling through here when i came acrossed this clearing and found her." I lied.

"Yes." Anne said. "we've just been catching up."

"Well then..." Ashley Paused. An grinned formed on her face. "We have to show him to Chris he would love to meet him." But before we could reject, She had teleported us away...

**You know...While writing this...i don't know really. I was worried that i was rushing the story along with this chapter. A lot of plot was revieled in sych a short time and i was worried. I might even go back and add more maybe even seperate this into mutiple chapters to help ease the punch of plot to the face of readers...But i don't know what do you guys think? I, in my opinion, thought it turned out OK. In my opinion the reuniting of 2 lost family members is always touching in stories. I tried my best at portraying the emotion felt By John, or Kenneth if you will, and Anne. Alot of Plot was either made or even destoryed in this single chapter. I had to pause while writing because well...I feel strong emotion while readin or writing for that matter.., and while writing this it made me feel joy and i almost cried. I don't know if you understand what i mean but oh well. This has been one of t=my most favorite chapters to write those far. And yes i also know that i didn't capitalized 'I' a lot but i tried my best to fix them.**

**This is Raziel Beyon and have a nice day :')'''(tears of joy)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Well i hope you guys liked my short break and had some fun. I had some fun with my family during Serbian Christmas, this consisted of me saying hi then reading some of my favorite stories on my phone. Any way...during my...break...I realized some things. One: I love reading AND writing, pretty much descided that writing really help pass the time and i enjoy it and i hope you all enjoy it as well. Two: I could use some help(this will be explained at the end). Thank for all those who review and added this story to their favorites or story alert list.**

**Chapter 7: The Challange**

A couple of hours earlier...

I lead Grace to a more secluded spot in the forest to help ease her mind. I mean...finding out your friend that was human turned out to be a pokemon may be shocking to say the least...or so I thought...

"Well..." I was nervous. I had no idea on how she would act. I didn't think ahead. John told me he would do this when he wanted to have her find out...this was sudden...i didn't know what to say let alone do. "I-...I got nothing." I lowered my head in shame. It was true though...i din't know what to say.

"I knew it!" Grace said as pumped her fist into the air. "I just knew he was lying!" She seemed...to happy about this. When I first learned John's secret, I was shocked but came to accept it. He was my friend i couldn't just drop him like trash in a garbage bin. Grace's reaction though seemed to be more than just 'yes i got it' or something of it. I could sense her emotions. She was happy, excited, and...and...oh my...

"Y-you took that well..." was all i could muster. Grace's emotions didn't lie.

"Of coarse why wouldn't I!" She had a joyful tone in her voice. "This explains so much...Like the way he smell and acts, his amazing strength and agility why he was gone during..." She stopped dead in her tracks. Even through her fur I could see the blush that had formed. **Well...if the emotions weren't wnough i know for sure now.**

"What were you going to say there?" I asked with a smurk. If i was right she would start acting nervously.

"Well...I wa-was going t-to s-say.." She paused looking around. **Called it.** "I was aying that thats why he disappeared during the...'heat' season." She nervous. I din't want tp but i had to take a peak into her mind.

**Well...this makes thing different, **Grace thought **, Maybe I can...Why is she staring at me like that? **Crap! i wish it din't have to do that to read someones mind. Got to think of an excuse fast.

"Why were you staring at me?" She asked annoyed. "Were you-"

"If you want to know.." I blurted out." I was waiting for you to say something." I hope she falls for it or i'm in trouble.

"Oh..." was all she said. "Well...sorry for snapping at you like that.. it's just.." She just looked back towards the clearing. Oh ya...I was definitly right. She has...feelings for him. Thats why she was looking for him all that week. Thats why she agreed to go to the school with him...Thats why she was soo happy...

"Grace do you...like John?" I asked. She paused for a moment. Her face turned to that of someone who's deepest secret got reviele to the world. "You do...don't you."

"I-.." She paused. it was obviously trying to think of something to say. "Please!" She blurted out. "Don't tell him...I...If anyone finds out they'll tell him in a heart beat...you know how fast stuff travels in this place." I just smiled. Truth be told...I had my suspisions from the start. She acted nervous around him. The way she hid behind him for protection. Especially when, unlike most people, she didn't pester him about his past. She respected his privacy.

"Don't worry," I started, "Your secret is safe with me...That is unless you don't tell him soon." She face turned from pleading to rage. Her emotions changed as well. **I must of pulled a bi to many strings...**

"You wouldn't dare!" She screamed. Her anger was building.

"Oh I don't know...He's my friend i can't keep secrets from him for long." I paused. "So if you don't tell him..I might let it slip." She was mad now. Grace charged at me...but stopped when we saw a flash in the clearing. We both looked at each other then ran to find that they were gone...

Present Time...

"NOOOO!" but it was to late. My vision was clouded and i felt light headed. The scenery had changed and we were back at the camp site I had seen before. I looked to my left and saw Anne glaring at Ashley. "Why!" she said, "You know what they will thi-" But she was cut off by the sound of all of her teammates coming out of their tents.

**Crap... **"Oh Anne we were looking all over for-" But they all stoped when they noticed me. They had a look of shock on their faces. **Great..they remember me...** "Oh THIS is why you were gone for so long eh?" Blue said with a smirk.

"I knew you'd find someone special Anne." Stated Tyler.

"Ya congratz." said Aaron. "So were did you two meet?" Oh no...I looked at Anne and she wasn't happy.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS A BAD IDEA!" She screamed at ashley who had to cover hear ears from the sound. "AND YOU GUYS..." SHe paused to regain herself. "It's not like you think...he's..." She looked at me. I know that look to. She wanted me to answer her.

I slowly got up of the ground and dusted myself off. "Okay okay geeze just leave her alone." I said nonchallontly. "Like she said it's not what you think...in fact i'm not even looking for a..." I paused." Mate...But to answer what your all thinking..I'm her brother." They looked like the all just got by a discharge...bad pun I know. Then they looked at Anne, She just nodded. Then well...how would you feel if the brother of one of your closest friends came back from the dead.

To say I was greatted calmly would be like saying that mew was ugly...The complete opposite. I was hushed with questions and hand shakes and from the nidoqueen, a very big hug. I was more nervous than before. "Well," They asked, "How did you survive?"

"If you really want to know.." They all nodded, "Then sit down...it's a long story..."

After about an hour or so I had finished my story. They all had different looks but I was never good at reading faces. Just when i got finished looking, Chris walked into the camp holding different kinds of food. When he saw me next to Anne, he must have thought the same thing as the other because all they said was, "HE'S HER BROTHER!" Chris nearly jumped when he heard them all. Anne almost fell over laughing at his face and I just chuckled.

"Chris," Anne started, "This is my brother Kenneth or Ken for short." She looked at me with a grin and I just glared at her. I hated being called that, thats one of the reasons i changed my name when i came here. Kenneth is a respectable name, Ken is just...stupid. She and mom always called me that to get on my nerves.

"Well Ken..." Chris said as I rubbed my temples. "Wait...You're the brother that died?"

"Yep...thats me." I stated. He just stared for a minute, almost like he was in deep thought. Now, if i know anything people in deep thought are thinking of an idea. He just stayed like that for a minute before a grin appeared on his face. The other's eyes widened. What does that look mean, it was kind of creepy. he looked at me, being on the ground I scooted back a bit.

"I have an awsome idea!' I was scared now. Whatever he was thinking spooked the other pokemon around me. "Since your Anne's brother...Do you happen to be wild?" Oh...no. That was a horrible question. If you haven't already guessed I hate how people catch pokemon after beating them to a palp and then forcing them to fight. I haven't even faught every since I arrived in Hearthome. If he's thinking what I think he's thinking, I have to get out of here.

"Ummm...well..." I didn't like lying, but it looks like I don't have a choice. The others just looked at me with the same face as chris, all except Anne. She knew why I was struggling to answer. Once when I was a kid...

Flashback...

When i was just a pup and Anne wasn't even hatched yet, our den(or cave if you will) was visited by a trainer. At the time I didn't know what he was or why he was here. Mom and dad had left to get food and left me with Anne's egg, hoping i could keep it safe. I peeked out of the small nook i had hidden the egg in and saw him. He was only like 4 foot 8. He had blonde hair and rectangular glasses. He had on a fancy blue shirt and black pants. The boy had a gleam in his eye that scared me.

I slowly backed my way into the nook and hid behind the egg, but little did I know he had noticed me. I could see because I had covered my eyes but i felt the weight of the egg less and looked up. The boy had picked up the egg! I was scared and worried. If I did nothing he'd take my soon-to-be sibling and it would be my fault but if I did, I may get hurt or worse captured. I descided it was better to act then hide.

I lunged at him and bit hard on his hand. He dropped the egg and yelped in pain. He shook me off and I was flung into the cave wall. "Ah even better!" He exclaimed. "Now I don't have to wait to hatch a egg and it looks young to!' He pulled out a small sphere. It was black yellow and white. My dad had told me about theres things, pokeballs. "And this is a stong enough one that I will not have to worry about weakening it!" He through the ball at me. I felt it hit me and then everything went black.

I fought to break free. It was small cramped and dark. I felt the ball shake twice. No...I can't give- Then I felt it. A small ting in side of me. It grew, it was full of angry and rage. Then the ball shattered. I couldn't control my body. I attacked the boy but before i could do any serious damage, my parents returned. "KEN!" my mother screamed. She ran at the boy and I. She grabbed me while my dad grabbed the boy. The rage was now calming as my mother held me. My father punched the boy in the face knocking him out. Then, as he explained when he got back, he took the boy to the nearest town and left him infront of the pokemon center.

When he returned, mother was holding the egg and I was laying in the corner. "Kenneth...come." He said. I couldn't say no. It wasn't that he was my father, it was the fear he caused me with his tone. We walked some ways from the den when he stopped me. "We have a lot to talk about..." He sighed. "What happened back there was not you...It was the beast inside...Demon intra." He paused. He looked worried, I had never seen him like this. "It is a rare thing amongst pokemon...It is like a different soul in you body...This can be a wonderful gift, or a terrible curse. The spirit gives it's vessel emense power but it is powered my rage and anger. With the right training it can be controlled...but i know of no one who could help you."

"Then what can we do?" I ascked. He could tell I was terrified of what I'd just learned.

"I will tell you one thing..." He paused. "Don't let it control you...Stay away from fights and especially trainers, these will only make it worse." He stood up. "The only thing you need to every fight for is to defend your brother or sister when they enter this world...This is a good way of fighting and will even help in controlling it...Just don't get to angry and everything will be okay..." His face turned instantly. "But if you have...your sibling may as well, just not as bad...Just promise me this Kenneth...don't lose yourself to the demon within."

After that day we left insearch of a new home. My father trained me the best he could and I tried my hardest. Shortly after my sister hatched, my father took me to a good friend of his, A very wise Alakazam. He told my father his suspicions were true and to keep me here for some time. The alakazam said he'd help me keep my emotions in check. It worked for the most part and i returned to my family. Anne had grown and was very happy to see me. Even though it was still there, I tried my best to enjoy what I had...

Present Time...

"Well?" Chris asked tapping his foot on the ground.

"I...am not a captured pokemon." Anne's face turned to worrie while everyone else seemed happy. My suspicions were correct and I knew this was coming.

"Then how about you come with us?" He started. "You'll get to travel the world, meet new people, and you get to be with your sister." I just shook my head. "What...why not? I thought you'd be more grateful for my offer. I know you ust have missed her i mean-" That was it. I disappeared from site. Chris looked around but when he turned i reappeared and kicked him onto the ground. The other got up in a battle stance while Anne sat in shock.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE PAIN I WENT THROUGH WHEN I LOST HER!" I screamed while holding him down. "I was emotionally destroyed...I lost it...My anger and rage took over, I did think to people you couldn't comprehend..." I got up off of him. "I HATE people like you, Trainers they're a curse. They take pokemon from there habitats and force them to fight. DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE IN ONE OF THOSE THINGS!" I Pointed at one of the pokeball that had scattered from his pack. "It's like being trapped in an endless abyss with no way of getting out..." I looked to Anne with rea filled eyes. "I'm sorry... But you know why I can't go...even for you." Chris was up by now and looked pissed.

"Listen buddy...I'm not like other trainers." He stated, 'I didn't take these guy's from there homes...I found them." He look around at his team. "They were all abandoned for one reason or another...They came on their own free willl and I never make them fight!" He was almost screaming at this point. "I always asked them first...At the beginning they didn't want to but they all wanted to get stronger so they could prove themselves and I was the only one who would help them." He paused. "How abou this...We battle."

"WHAT!" Came from all their mouths. They were shocked at his suggestion. This pokemon had just attcked him and threatened him.

"Listen!" He yelled. "Heres the deal...If i win...you join my team but if you win." He looked at Anne. "I'll let her go." Anne looked shocked. "Listen Anne...I know for a fact you want to stay with your brother and this is all i could think of."

"..." She was silent. "...Fine..." Everyone seemed shocked. "You're right I don't want to leave him but he needs to descide on this." She looked at me. I knew if I'd lose I had to leave everthing behind. Abby, Liz...Grace...how would she take it when she finds out I had been captured and taken away for ever. If I went thoughr with this...I knew i had to win no matter what.

"Fine I'll do it.." A grin appeared of Chris's face. "But...we wait a week...Ready your team."

"Wait WHAT!" was all he said. "Your goin to fight all my TEAM!"

"All except Anne." I looked at her. I couldn't tell if she was happy or sad that I had excepted. "I want you to have a fair fight." Everyone looked shocked. They all knew that if i was making these terms, I was powerful. It was true after all.

"Fine." He said wiht a nod. "I'll get my team ready...and don't hold back." He and his team returned to their tents while Anne approached me.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" She yelled at me. "I know this team they're powerful and to good especially with Chris leading them...why are you doing this?"

"For you." I stated. "I don't plan on you leaving his team and I want him to know why I can't go with him."

"Wait your not going to-"

"Yes...I am...but this will teach him a lesson." I paused. "A families bond can destroy someone...but it can also mend them." She was just staring at me. "Knowing that your alive has given me hope...but if you stay and get hurt...It will disappear again. With Chris...I know your safe I can tell, but I want him to see either way something will happen...and it won't be good."

"But what if-"

"That's why your there." She looked at me with a questioning face. "If I lose it, you'll be there to stop it." I looked at her and gave her a hug. 'I'll see you soon." Then if the blink of an eye, I was gone...

**Well I worked on this chapter for about 4 hours. I was trying to reveal more about John/Ken's problem and how it started, also why he hates trainer and battles. I want to make the plot good. His plan is simple if you can infer. He know what will happen to. This might seemed rushed but I want to get this little part out of the way so I can start working on my next story. If you haven't guessed already, it revolves around Chris and how his team was made, were he met them, and under what circumstances happened to how he helped them. That story is pretty much going to lead onto the point of the story your currently readin and I might not update this one until that point. This may seem bad to some but to me, it seems like a good idea. If you don't like it I'll just write this until I think a good stopping point is then work on Chris's story. I have already started working on ideas for filler chapters up until the big fight I'll need help. If you guys have any thing you might want to happen during this time and if I like it, I'll try and do it. I'm also going to need help with the action. If you read chapter...3 i think it was, you can already tell how poor I am at writing it. If you have any suggestion OR you would like to help me out directly review or PM me. I want someone or people who know how to write good action to help, if you don't know what your doing then don't send anything. Now to stop this from getting to long I have one more thing to say, I WILL NOT be updating past the fillers until I can get some help because I REALLY need it. So if your good with actiony stuf and you enjoy the story I could use your help.**

**This is Raziel Beyon and I hope you have a good day :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello readers and other...people, that is if you are people...you could be aliens for all I know. Well last chapter I asked for some characters for the story and this chapter will explain why. I'd also like to thank thatonepokeguy for his shout-out of me in his last chapter of his story. Now, I've spent the last couple of days trying to think of characters to appear in the story and I only got a couple so If you have a charcater you'd like to appear just PM or review with his/her information. If I like them, they'll appear and I'd prefer some bad guys because I'll be introducing the 'organization' that John/Kenneth messed up during these chapters leading up until Chris's and John's fight. I haven't really thought of a name for them so suggestion are excepted. Now thats that over with, enjoy the chapter :).**

Chapter 8: A little trip...

After that little...incedent, I left the camp and headed back home. While traveling through the forest, I was in deep thought. I had to take a trip away from this city, I need to train away from everyone, friends and family. My only problem is, how am I going to explain this. Abby would be sad but she'd come around after she learns why. Liz is always excepting, almost like a mother, and always helps me through tough times. Grace...I don't know why I care so much about what she thinks. She's been a good friend, but I've only known her for what...a couple of weeks? In my head, for some reason, I know that she was going to take this the hardest.

I arrived a short time after. It's was already dark so I had no trouble walking into the house undetected. I closed the door behind me with a small click, it locked in place. Not in my human form, my senses were enhanced. The normally dark room was almost lit up in my vision. From the smell, Jade made dinner not to long ago. I approached the frig and noticed a small note:

_You missed dinner so I left you some pie, it's your favorite :) -Jade_

I smiled and set the note on the table and grabbing the pie, which was in a plastic container. As I closed the door however, I noticed a dark shadow in a pouncing position. Before I could react, The shadow jump me knocking the plastic container out of my hands, thankfully not spilling the contents. The creature growled at me and spoke, "What are you doing in here stealing our food!" It shouted. I knew that voice to well, I openned my eyes and was greated by the glare on Abby. "Well?"

"It's me Abby." I stated. Her faced turned from anger to happiness in a second. She nuzzled under my jaw still laying on me.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she started, "It's just...I haven't seen you like this in a long time." She slowly got up off of me and sat down near the table. I got up and picked up the plastic container and setting it on the table. I openned the drawer and took out a fork. Hey I might be a pokemon that doesn't mean I have to eat with my hands. I sat down and openned the container. The pie smelled sweet and delicious but before I could take a bit Abby spoke up. "So...Where have you been?"

I looked at her and scratched the back of my head. "Well..."

After explaining the surprisingly long story, She looked stunned. "So what you telling me is...You thought to be dead sister is alive not to mention in town," I nodded, "She also is part of a team and is a captured pokemon, "Once again, I nodded, "AND this trainer challanged you to a battle, which if you lose, you have to join his team..."

"Ya..." If I didn't know her, this next part would haven't been expected.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" she yelled as she tackled me to the ground. "Are you INSANE! You challanged an entire team of pokemon BY YOURSELF! When was the last time you fought anyway, there's no WAY you can beat a trained team!"

"And thats why I'm leaving for the week to train, and trust me I plan on winning." I pushed her off of me and she still had that angry look on her face. "I understand your worried and all that but trust me...Besides I need a change of scenery." She sighed and looked down.

"Fine...But if you lose..." I cut her off.

"I won't...Now if you'll excuse me, I'm really tired." I started to walk away when I heard light paws steps behind me. I Looked back and noticed Abby following me. "Fine...You can sleep in my room." A grin appeared on her face as she ran infront of me. **Well that takes care of her... Now for the others...**

The next day... 

Thankfully it was the weekend and there was no school. I was thinking of ways to break the news to Grace and Liz about the fight AND about me leaving until then. I was walking towards the clearing when I heard voices. They weren't the voices of my friends, they were different. One was deep and the other sounded like he had lung cancer. "They're not here..." He paused. "I told you it was a waste of time." He sounded annoyed.

"Calm down..I sure they'll be here soon." The other stated. I was now at the edge of the clearing. I could now see the two men just standing around chatting. The deep voiced man was around 7 feet tall with dirty blonde hair. He looked like a body builder. The other, he was only about 5 foot 5 with brown hair. They were looking away at the time, the only noticable things about them was that they were both wearing the same outfits. They wore dark blue jumpsuits with black trims. They had on dark blue boots the went up past their ankles. The shorter one had a bandana wrapped around his head and by the looks of it, the taller man had it wrapped around his face.

They just talked for about 20 minutes until I heard some talking from the east. The voices belonged to Grace and Liz. "Yes I'm sure." Liz told Grace. "Just don't hold back your feelings, be open."

"Okay, thanks again Liz." They both entered the clearing and noticed the men standing there. "W-who are you guys?" Grace asked.

"See told you." Said the little guy as he nudged his partner. "Hello ladies...If you be so kind as to follow us-"

"Like hell we'd follow you!" Grace and mine faces turned to shock at hearing this from Liz. She normally wouldn't have and outburst like that. "I maybe be specialized in reading emotions that doesn't mean I can't still read minds!" She paused. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Well..." The tall one started. "We came here looking for your friend what was his name...John?" There faces turned to shock. For some reason, I felt like I knew them. "Lets just say this...Our bosses have a bone to pick with him and we were sent to get him." He paused. "And word on the street is you know him."

"What did John do exactly because that sounds nothing like him!" Grace shouted.

"Ha so much you know.." The short man stated. "He destoryed our bosses base in Unova and they want compensation." My face turned from worried to rage. I had to fight not to lung out at them.

"So YOU'RE the ones who ruined his life!" Liz shouted. "You took his sister from him and destroyed his life...You people didn't deserve anything less!"

"okay little missey you're getting on my nerves." Stated the tall man. "You're coming with us whether you like it or not!" He tossed a pokeball intio the air. As the ball openned, a tyranitar materialized. "And we're willing to use drastic measures."

No...I can't let them do this! I felt the same feeling of rage building in me. Wait this is the perfect time! I sat down and slowly blacked out. I know for a fact they can hold there ground against these guys...

Liz's POV:

"Grace." She looked at her. "You take the tyranitar you have the type advantage, I'll get the gallade." she nodded. "So, hows this goind to work exactly...You just going to take us prisoner and then wait for John to come and save us?"

"Thats the plan." Tha gallade said with a smirk.

"Well I hope you have a back-up plan because step one is NOT going to happen!" I shouted as I fired a magical leaf attck at him. He was to distracted and took the blunt of the attck while the leaves that missed destroyed the tree behind him. He shook off the pain and fired a pycho cut at me. **Easy...** I threw up a barrier and the attack bounced off. The look on his face was priceless. I took my chance and teleported behind him. "Bye bye now.." And with that I hit him with a thunder punch. The attack sent him flying towards a tree knocking him out. His trainer returned him and ran off.

Grace's POV(during fight):

I nodded and charge at the beast before me. He took up a defensive stance as I hit him with a bone rush. The attacks bouncing off at every hit. **Damn...he's got some high defense...but I know the perfect attack for that.** But while I was thinking he grabbed me by my foot and flung me away. "aww is that all the little puppie's got?" he stated with a grin on his face.

"Oh you have no idea..." A small sphere appeared inbetween my hands. I could feel the energy from it. **Ha you may have high defence but this isn't physical...** I fired the orb at him at full speed. He didn't have time to react as the sphere made contact with his chest. He coughed up blood and fell forwards. His trainer returned him and ran off shouting back at them.

"Well that was fun." Stated Liz with a grin. "We should do that more often you're a very good battler."

"Ya..." I paused. "But where's John?"

John's POV:

I was once again in the darkness that is my mind. Most of the time, four flames would be floating around but this time only one was there. This flame was a deep red and radiated hatred and anger. "I know what you are and what you can do." I stated.

The flamed laughed. "Oh do you now.." The flame floated over to him and chuckled. "I'm so glad we get to finally speak with out the...others here."

"Why are you here?" I asked seing thats the only thing that came to mind.

"I'm here because of your weakness." The flame stated. "You were weak, you had nothing to keep you strong. No hatred, anger, or loss to make you powerful...And that were i come in." The flame slowly took form. It was a blood red version of me. "I'm the aggression you've pushed down for so long. All of you're anger wrapped up into a nice little package."

"Them you know why I'm here.." I stated.

"Ah yes..." It started. "You want to be free again...to have your emotions back." It paused. "And you need me to do it because without me...you're not whole. But don't get me wrong...I would LOVE to be whole again but..."

"But what?" I asked.

"The others...They're not actually part of you." He stated. "They are over beings...They were placed in your mind to stop you from becoming whole. They are not your emotions but other pokemon. You're cautious and intellectual self, latios. You're depression, Darkrai. You happiness and joy, Celebi. You love and compassion.." He paused." Now this one seemed to really care for you...Mew." If you could see my face, it was of complete shock. The personallities in my head weren't mine, but legendaries.

"But why?" I asked.

"You see..." It started. "Arceus, ya the creater, saw you as a potential threat. He didn't wnat well ME to take control and reek havok. So, he entrusted 4 of his subject to bond with your mind and keep me under lock and key." he paused. "Well, you see their grip is failing. My plan was going to take over and destroy everything...That is until one day mew approached me..."

FLASHBACK...

Mew floated around in the emptyness of the void. She, unlike the others, cared for John's well being. Being the mother of pokemon wouldn't you? She cared about all pokemon, well the good ones anyway, and once this mission was presented by Arceus, she volunteer immedietly. But that's not why she's her, she's looking for someone. "Come out." SHe stated. "I know you in here."

A flame appeared in front of her. She could feel the power flowing from it. "Ah mew...so glad to meet one of my guards." It paused. "So whats bring you to see little old me?"

"I know your plan demon." She stated. "I've seen this before."

"Good so you know why I'm here then." She nodded.

"You're here to take over the body of a kind soul and taint it." She paused. "But what you don't know is this...This process with destory you and John..."

"You lie!" The flame shouted. "I know of this to...It will not happen-"

"It will...you see." She explained. "John's soul is good while you are evil. If one takes over the other...Then the body will be destroyed. It's like Yin and Yang. They must be balanced to keep stable. You CANNOT take other his body...But you must merge with him instead because if you don't...sooner or later something will happen that destroys both of you." and with that she disappeared. The flame left alone to it's thoughts...

END FLASHBACK...

"You see." The flame stated. "I'm not some demon bent on control...I'm ment to balance you. By merging, you gain my strength and you get to keep you control. Your emotions will be your's again and the others will disappear."

"How long will it take?" I asked.

"At the most...and this is very convenient, A week at most. But there is a catch..." The flame paused.

"And whats this catch?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"The pain will be nothing like you have every felt." It started. "You will feel small pain during the process but afterwards...Lets just say it's a good thing you used to sever migrains."

I thought for a moment. "Fine." I stated. "I'll do it, but remeber I'M in control."

"You think i don't know that already." The flame stated in an annoyed tone. "I've already explained this, if I do try to take control we will both die."

"Okay start the process...I have to get back to my friends." I stated.

"The gardevoir and the beautiful lucario." He stated. I turned and glared at him. "What? I part of YOUR mind..." And with that the darkness slowly faded away...

I awoke in the same spot I fad blacked out in. I slowly got up and noticed Grace and Liz sitting in the clearing talking to each other. I slowly approached them. "Hey guys whats u-" but before I could continue I was locked in a large bear hug. I looked down to see Grace hugging me and small tears flowing down her face. "Hey...whats wrong."

"I-...We thought they got you." Grace said as she let go of the hug and whiped away her tears.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Grace looked at Liz. She slowly stood and floated over to me.

"It was them the, what did you call them, poachers?" She stated. "They attacked us looking for you..."

"Well then..." The a small pain shot through my head. I grabbed my head and winced. _**I told you there would be small pains here and there...Ahhh she looks so**_** cute...** I realized that I was looking at Grace. She had a worried look on her face.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing just..." I paused. "I have something to tell you both...

I spent the next hour explaining everything to then. Liz took it fearly well like I thought but Grace...

"NO YOU CAN'T" She shouted. "You can't just leave and just say that your going to train."

"Grace I-"

"No you can't you can't l-"

"Grace." Liz put her hand on her shoulder. "He need's to be alone for this and trust me he'll be fine." The grin on her face seemed to call Grace down.

"Fine." Grace said. "But please...promise me you'll come back okay?"

I sighed. "I sorry but I can't promise that..." Then she rushed at me. But instead of tackling me to the ground, she hugged me.

"Fine...Then promise you'll atleast try and avoid trouble." Her eyes were so beautiful as I looked into them...wait what am I thinking?

"Okay...I'll try." I said.

She hugged me harder. "Thank you..."

"Okay then..." Liz started. "John If you want to make it to well, where ever your going you're going to have to leave soon."

"Ya..." I said. "I'll see you guys soon okay?" They both nodded and grace released me from the hug. I smiled and waved to them as I walked into the forest, away from the town.

**I have to find a place where no one knows me...There I can deal with this problem and get through it without them worrying...But where?**

**I'd like to say this is my 3rd chapter that has reached over 3k words. I'd like to think I did OK witht he action in this chapter I hope you liked it. The plot thickens with the appearance of johns eveil side, but it seems they have a common interest. Will this be the right descision? Maybe it will work out maybe it won't we'll see.**

**Like I said before, Since John/Kenneth is going to a different area, he's going to meet different people and such. If you have a character, I'll be glad to put them in. I can't promise they'll return or if they will be a big part but you'll see and I'll gladly post you name and give thanks for the character. If you guys have a request on where John should go review with where you think he should go.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed Chapter 8 and This is Raziel Beyon and have a nice night or day when ever your reading this :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello peoplez and personz alike. I took another break and now I'm back. I'm sure you all missed me right...no...Well it was worth a shot. Last time John left hearthome to go train and such. He also met his other half and found out what the voices in his head were. 'It', as I have come to call it, is now in the process of combining with John. Is It lying, maybe baybe not you'll see. Thank again for reading my terrible story and I hope you have a nice day:)**

**Chapter 9: Day 1**

I set up camp at the base of a mountain for the night. There wasn't really anything going on at the time. I brought the supplies anyone would take with them for a trip other than food, seeing as I can just eat the berries that grow around here. I had already set my tent up, got a fire going, and collected some berries. The pokemon of the forest didn't bother me seeing as they thought I was a trainer and were worriedI would catch them. Nothing really interesting, that was until after I ate...

I heard some noise from the bushes near my camp. Now normally, I wouldn't be to worried but seeing as I'm deep in the woods I could take the chances. I walked over to the bushes and the noise got louder. I stopped when the noise stopped. There was something on the other side of the bush I could smell it. I slowly crept over and moved the leaves around and noticed a small puff ball curled up under some branches. The ball was shivering and had small cuts on it. It must have heard me because it spoke up. "Leave me alone." It said. The pain in it's voice was obvious and it sounded like a young boy. "Please just leave me alone."

"Hey there little one." I said while reaching a hand. "What happened to you." The little boy looked up. By the look of it, it was an eevee. He slowly back away from me. His eye were filled with terror.

"No stay away!" He yelled. "I'm not letting you catch me..not again." He lowered his voice at the last part. He was now at the edge of the bush he was hiding in.

"Look..." I started. "I'm not a trainer more of a...traveller if you will."

"Why should I believe you!" He stated. "All humans are liers..."

I crouched down to his level. "Listen...Do you see anyother pokemon with me or pokeballs for that matter." I started. "I just wanted to help you, your injured and I hate to see injured pokemon." I reach out my hand. "If you come with me I'll get you some food and take care of your wounds." He hesitated but slowly stepped onto my hand. I lifted him up out of the bush and took him to my camp. I layed him near the fire and reached in to my back pack.

"No!" He yelled. He ran to the other side of the fire.

"I'm just getting a potion calm down." I said as I pulled out the bottle. "See?" He sighed and walked back over. "SO whats someone as young as you doing out here?" I asked.

"I was with my trainer." He shuddered at the word. "When we made camp...I took my chance and ran." You paused and placed his head on my lap. "He and his other pokemon came after me. I ran up the mountain and they cornered me on that cliff." He looked up at a nearby cliff. "I didn't want to go back...So I jumped."

"So thats why your injured?" I asked.

"No..." He started. "I felll into a thorn bush and got cut up. I managed to get out but as you can see..."

"I understand...Here this will sting a bit." I said. I sprayed the bottle on the wounds and he winced in pain. The cuts and bruises slowly faded from view. "There you go...A good night rest and you'll be all better." I went to my backpack and pulled out the few berries I didn't eat. "Here you must be hungry and don't worry they're not poisoness." I placed the berries infront of him.

"Thanky you..." He said. "WHy are you helping me?"

I looked at him with a grin. "Like I said...I hate seeing hurt pokemon, I also hate seeing them battle." I paused. "It's wrong...Taking a pokemon from it's home and forcing it to battle others...It makes me sick." I looked back at him. "Anyway...I never caught your name."

"I...my trainer never gave me one." He said looking down.

"Well what about your mother and father I'm sure they gave you one." I said.

"My names Sam." He said. "You know...You remind me one my brother."

"Oh really?" I asked. "Hows that?"

"He always told me that fighting was wrong..." He started. "He told me to stay away from humans because they forced us to fight."

"What was his name?" I asked.

"Kain." He said. "The last time I saw him was when that trainer caught me." Sam started to cry. I set my hand on his head and petted him.

"It's okay Sam...It's okay." I said trying to comfort him. He looked up at me with tear filled eyes and jumped on my chest knocking me down. He rubbed with face into my chest.

"Thank you...For everything." He said.

"Hey it's not a problem..." I started. "Why don't you saty here for the night. I'll make sure nothing happens to you." He nuzzled me again and nodded. I reached into my backpack and pulled out a small blanket. "Here this should keep you warm." I rapped him in the blanket and he quickly fell asleep. I sat up with him in my arms and smiled. I took him into my tent and set him near my sleeping bag. I laid down and fell into a deep sleep...

I awoke to shouting. 'Hey John wake the hell up!" I openned my eyes to the dark blue flame in my face. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"What?" I asked.

"You know what!" He yelled.

"Oh that...Well...I want my body back to the way it was, oh and I know who you are." I said with a grin. The flame slowly took shape and the nightmare pokemon stood before me. "Thats what I thought..."

He glared and said. "You let it out, you know how much trouble you're in!"

I got up. "I know what I'm getting myself into and it's better than have you four in my head ALL the time." I stated.

He growled and grabbed me by my collar. "You don't understand..."He started. "You're not the only one whose going to get punished. All of us are. Our JOB was to keep it sealed and YOU let it out!"

I shoved him away. 'Listen to me." I said with anger in my voice. "This is MY body. I will do what ever it takes to get it whole again. I don't care if 'unleash you rath' upon me. I have gone through hell and back with my life and I want it to end." I paused. 'I don't know who put you up to with but I got one thing for you to tell him...FUCK OFF!"

Darkrai slowly back away. "Fine I'll leave but the others...I not so sure about them." He started. "And listen...I'm just trying to watch your back. Just because I cause nightmares doesn't mean I don't have a heart. I'll rely your...message, but if anything happens I can't do anything about it." He disappear. The darkness around me slowly faded and I heard a scream

"HELP ME!" My eyes shot open. **Sam.** I looked at the blanket next to me and he was gone. **God damnit! **I charged out of my tent and noticed Sam beat-up and surrounded by Three pokemon. There was a serviper to his right, A rhydon to his left, and an umbreon in front of him. Behind the all near the fire pit, was a human. He was my height with light brown hair and dark green eyes. He had on a blue t-shirt, grey jeans, and white shoes. Just by looking at him, I knew he was trouble.

"Ah you." He stated, he said with a grin. "Thank you for caring for my little eevee but I'll think I'll be taking him back now." He raise a pokeball up.

"Like hell you are!" I charged at him. He couldn't react fast enough as I grabbed and twisted his arm around his back. He screamed in pain as he dropped the ball. I looked down and shattered it with my foot.

"What the hell are you doing!" He screamed through his pain.

"Helping a friend who obviously doesn't like you." I twisted his arm more breaking it in my grip. He scream in pain again and his pokemon turned away from Sam. "Now you three...If you don't what this bastard to lose his arm, Return to your balls and leave the eevee alone." The pokemon looked at each other then return the balls on the guys belt. "Now for you." I said while turning him around. I through him on the groun and put my foot to his chest. "You leave and I ever see you again." I got off his chest and leaned down to his head. "I'll end you." I grabbed him by the collar and throw his towards the tree's. He got up and ran into the forest. I turned and looked at Sam. "Are you okay, did they hurt you?"

He jumped into my arms. "Thamk you for saving me." He said. "Can...Can I come with you?" I looked into his eyes and grinned.

"Sure." I "By the way, My names Kenneth." I said and set him on my shoulders.

"Thank you Kenneth." He said while rubbing against my head. "Where are you going anyway?"

"I don't know." I started. "Just had to get away from home." I started packing up the camp. "i wanted to get away for the week and visit some places. I haven't left Hearthome in years."

"Hearthome." Sam said. "Thats where he was heading." He shivered.

"Don't worry," I started, "Bye the time we get back he'll be long gone...What was his name anyway?"

Sam calmed down. "Daniel." He said. "I don't know his full name though."

"It's alright." I said while I petted him. "I'll protect you from him and anything that tries to hurt you." Sam rubbed up against my face again and smiled.

"Thank you brother." He said. **Brother...** I smiled at the thought. I was done packing up and we headed on the road.

A couple hours later...

Sam and I arrived at a small town called Solaceon Town. Almost the first thing we noticed was the pokemon daycare center. "Look brother over there!" Sam said. I Looked and saw all the pokemon running around in the fenced off area. They looked over joyed by the way some of them ran around with others. There were pokemon from all over the world, some young and some old. A grin appear on my face when I saw two luxray leadin around a group of shinx. "Can we go in there brother?" Sam asked.

"I don't think they'll let me in there it's for pokemon only-" But I was cut off by a girl running at me and waving. He had red hair and very yellow eyes. She had on a red and white t-shirt and red shorts. She looked like she was bear foot. The girl stopped infront of us panting. "Can we help you?" I asked.

She straightened her self up and smiled. "It's so good to finally meet you!" She said. "My brother has told me so much about you." What? How does her brother know me? I never leave Hearthome and I don't think I know him. She grabbed my hand and tried to elad me away but I stopped her.

"Wow hold on." I said taking my hand back. "I don't know you or your brother and I don't plan on coming with you." I crossed my ares and glared while Sam just sat on my shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry I must be mistaken then..." She turned and walked back to the village.

"I don't know why but I have a feeling that we're going to see her again." Sam nodded in agreement and we made our way to the pokemon center.

The smell in the center was amazing. I looked around and saw flowers lining the windows. I looked forward and noticed a bored looking Nurse Joy behind the counter "Ah welcome." She said with a happy smile. "How may I help you?"

I smiled and picked up Sam off my shoulder. "I need you to check him please." I said.

"Does he have a ball?" She asked.

"Ummm..." I said scratching ym head.

"Oh don't worry we get these all the time." She started. "I'll get him ready in now time." I handed Sam to her and she took him into a back room. I sat down on one of the many benches and waited. While sitting down however, that girl from before came into the pokemon center dragging a boy with her. He had deep blue hair and red eyes. He had on a lond sleeve blue and white shirt and blue pants. Unlike the girl he had on blue sneekers.

"There he is!" She said excitedly. "I told you he was here!" While she talked the boy just glared at me. "That is him right brother?" She asked. Nurse Joy came back out with Sam. His scratches were all gone and he looked re-energized.

"Ah heres your eevee sir." She said handing me Sam.

"Brother!" He squeled jumping into my arms. "I feel so much better now."

"Well thats good to hear." I said with a grin. I placed him back on my shoulder and he noticed the gril and the boy.

"Oh Lane, Jes." Nurse Joy said. "It's good to see you how was your trip to Alto Mare?"

"It was wonderful." The girl said. "We had so much fun. We got to see all our old friends and even the race!" While see was talking her brother was just staring at me.

"Hey buddy you got a problem?" I asked getting annoyed by him. He slowly walked up to me. He was about an inch or 2 taller than me.

"Ya." He stated. "You got me trouble with-" But his sister stopped him before he could continue.

"Hey Lane leave him alone." She stated and turned to me. "Sorry about him. Hi my names Jes and this is Lane."

"Kenneth..." I said still looking at Lane. "Whats his problem anyway?" She grabbed my hand again.

"Follow me and I'll explain." She said. I sighed and said fine. Jes waved bye to Joy and lead me out. I followed Jes and her brother for sometime and we came across a modest house in the woods. "Here we are.." She said. "We'll explain everything inside okay?" I nodded. Sam backed up a little on my shoulder.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"What have we got to lose." I stated. 'And I told you I'd-" But a pain shot through my head. I fell to the ground grabbing my head. Sam was running around me saying something I couldn't understand. The pain was intense, imagine getting hit in the head by a hyperbeam but ten times worse. Then, it was gone. I got up and noticed Jes was standing in front of me. Sam sat down next to her. "Are you okay brother?" He asked.

"Ya just.." I paused. "Just a bad head-ache thats all."

"Okay well lets get you inside." Jes said picking me up. "We got some medicine inside that should help with that." She smiled and led Sam and I into the house.

**Today we met Sam, a young eevee whose trainer, Daniel, was abusive and a total douche. Sam has, to say, adopted Ken as his brother for the time being. The 2 made there way to Solaceon and met Jes and Lane, 2 very different siblings. For one reason or another Lane doesn't like Ken, I wonder why. Anyway next time we meet some very..intersting folk, we get and explaination onto why Lane hate Ken and mors stuff.**

**I hope you enjoyed and this is Raziel Beyon and I hope you have a good day :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hello guys I decided to get 2 chapters done in one day because well I got a lot of free time and such. Last chapter we met Sam, Daniel(-douchebag here), Jes, and Lane. This chapter we meet more and learn some crap. BTW I hope you all like the story AND like I said if want to see a charcter in here just say so. I'll try my best to tie them into the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy double chapter day!**

**Chapter 10; Day2, New faces**

Instead of an explaination, LIKE I was told, they offered me a room for the night. Their excuse was 'it's best if we wait for the others'. Who these others are I don't know and I don't care, Sam and I have a nice place to sleep and breakfeast in the morning. The room we stayed in was like a fancy, and very expesive, hotel room. It had a large bed that had blue covers with GIANT pillows. There was dressers and drawers for people to put clothes in if they stay for long periods of time. There was a bathroom attched as well. I'd like to say I got washed up and into some pajamas or something, but that would be a lie. I just sat sam on one the of the pillows and flopped onto the bed.

Once again, I was awoken to talking. The voice, unlike the other, was calm and sweet. "John wake up I'd like to talk to you." I openned my eyes to see a pink cat-like thing floating in front of me. "Good we have somethings to talk about." She said with a smile.

"Oh great," I said annoyed, "Not another lecture."

"Why would I lecture you," She stated, "I'm PROUD of you."

"Wait..What?" was all I could say.

"Yes." She said with a smile. "I'm proud of you that you finally took charge with your life." She paused. "I wanted you to get intouch with It and learn why it's here. I alos proud you stood up to Darkrai...He was always a pain, even when he was young." She looked at me. "But unlike you, he had no reason to act like he did."

"Wow wait...You raised Darkrai?" I asked.

"Yep." She said. "And Cresselia, The three birds, The fairies..-"

"Okay I get it..." I said.

"Yes anyway." She started. "I'd just like to say congratz with this new path you've chose and I'll always be with you." She stopped. 'Where are you anyways?"

"Well I'm with these people I met in Solaceon Town.." I stopped and thought. "Jes and Lane I think." Her face changed from happy to annoyed. She turned and vanished...

I awoke to a wet feeling on my face. Sam was sitting there licking my face to get me up. I laughed and he got off. "Brother it's time for breakfeast." He said with a smile. "The nice lady said there was a change of clothes for you ready in the bathroom." HE jump off the bed and headed for the door but I stopped him.

"WHo's the nice lady?" I asked.

"Oh." He paused. "She's tall with pink hair and a nice smile." he turned and left the room. I shook off a strange feeling and went into the bathroom. **Man I need to clean my fur...But I don't want to take the chances of one of the other seeing me...Ah well.** I slowly took off my clothes and transformed. My fur was messed up a bit in areas while dirt stuck to others. **To bad my illusions don't keep dirt of me...** Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey you in there?" The voice was from Jes.

"Uhh ya." I said nervously.

"Are you dressed?" She asked again.

"Well..." I said.

"Good Mary forgot something for you." She openned the door and here face turned to shock. I was standing there in my true form, looking into the mirror. I was frozen in place. Jes's face turned back to normal. "Oh sorry, heres your stuff." She place the towell on the counter and left.

"What the f-..." I paused. "You know what never mind..." I took my shower, which took longer because well you try wash your body thats covered in fur. I got out changed back and got my clothes on. I did a quick check to make sure everything is in order and left the bathroom. A smell I know all to well entered my nose. Pastry, and not just any pastry, oran berry. I quickly made my way out of the room and almost fell down the stairs. On the coach was Lane looking as angry as every, Jes was sitting at the table drinking juice and Sam was waiting for me at the bottom of the steps. "Hey Sam did you get something to eat?" I asked him.

"No I wanted to wait for you." He said with a smile. I grinned and picked him up and placed him on my shoulder. I followed the sent into the kitchen. In side was a tall average sized woman with pink hair and light blue eyes. She wore a white shirt and shorts. "Thats the nice lady." Sam said.

"Ah you're awake." She said. "It's so nice to finally meet you in person."

"Okay how is it you guy's all know me and I don't know you?" I asked.

"We'll explain soon just wait we have more guest coming so take a seat at the table." She said. I sighed and went into the dining room. I saw Jes sitting there and took a seat away from her, I'd prefer not to get more embarressed. I sat for what felt like hours when a knock was heard at the door. I looked over as Lane openned the door and let them in. The guy was tall. He looked like a total goth. His clothes were all black except for the scarf he wore, which was red. His hair was white and his eyes wre blue. His companian was a young girl, much like Jes. She had green hair whcih darkened near the end and like the other one, she had blue eyes. Her clother were green and her shirt had some flower designs on it.

Mary walked up to the and greeted them. "Hey guys I hope you had a safe trip." She started. "Oh and we have a special guest." She pointed towards me.

The guy just nodded to me while the girl ran other and hugged me. "Oh it's so nice to meet you!" She stated. "How's your head doing?"

"How did you know-" I started but the man cut in.

"Cel...Leave him alone." He said in a commanding voice.

"Oh your no fun Drake." She said letting go of me. "Oh I'm cel and this meanie pants is Drake."

"Hi..." I said slowly.

Drake just nodded and sat down near lane. **This is getting wierder by the minute... **I sat there for maybe ten minute before mary said, "Breakfeast is ready!" Nearly everyone rushed in ans took seats. Mary and Cel sat next to me while Lane sat next to his sister and Drake sat next to him. Mary had placed a small platter on the table and openned it. Inside were pastries with blue cream on top. Everyone took one and started eating.

Now to say it was akward would have been an understatement. How would you feel eating around people you just met but for some reason who you in a house you've never been to? By the time everyone was done I had only eaten half my pastry, so I gave it to Sam who happily ate it. The others just sat there looking at me. "What?" I asked them.

"Well you look so different in person." Said Cel.

"Yes I expected for you to be...Taller." Said Drake.

"What are you talking about?" I asked annoyed.

"Well Guys I think it's time." Mary said. "You want to know who we are?" I nodded. "Okay then." The group all started glowing. The light was so bright I had to cover my eyes. I felt Sam fall from my shoulder and heard no thump. When I openned my eyes instead of the poeple who once sat at the table, now stood or floated if you will legendaries. Latios, Latias, Celebi, Darkrai, and Mew. "And theres your explaination." I was incomplete shock.

"Ya and I thought you were supposed to be smart." Latias said.

"Piff his brains came from me." Latios said crossing his arms.

"Ah just shut up let him soak this in." Celebi said looking over to me. All of a sudden something in my head pinged, I felt like I was floating in nothing. Then It appeared.

"Ah so we meet the legendaries," It started, "What a twist, wouldn't you say?"

"Where the hell am I?" I asked.

"Well this is where WE reside." It said. "When something like this happens, extreme shock if you will, we come here."

"So what happens now?" I asked

"Well now we decide who goes and talks to them." It stated.

"Okay well I don't think they'll be happy to see you.." I started. "Shouldn't I go?"

"Ya I'm still working out this whole thing anyway.." It stopped. "Go now before they get to..worried."

I blink and was in the kitchen again. The others all looking at me. I looked at sam who was staring in awe at the one around us. "Umm John?" Then somehting in my head told me to run. I grbbed Sam, Got up and left the room. "John were are you going?" I didn't care who it was I just needed to get out. I left to get away from people I know and well, they WERE in my head to if-to-fact-o I know them. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. Latias was floating there. "You aren't leaving ar you?" She asked.

"Well..." I said. "I...Bye." I waved and then disappeared. I reappeared outside in the woods near by.

"Why did you run brother?" Sam asked.

"I came on this trip to get away from people I know and ah..." I paused. "Lets just say I've known 'them'," I said while pointing at the house, "For along time."

"You know the legendaries?" I nodded. "Cool, even mother Mew?" I nodded again. By this time we were well away from the city. I set up camp near a river and gathered some berries for Sam and I. "So...How did you teleport away like that?" He asked.

"Ah that ya..." Great how am I going to explain this one. "It was a trick a...an illusion if you will." Please work.

"Can you teach me?" He asked.

"Sorry but your not the right species of pokemon to-" I stopped. Me and my big mouth.

"Pokemon?" He looked at me with a tilted head. "You're...You're a pokemon?" I just sat there with my mouth open. I didn't know what to say. Oh ya, 'Me you need to learn to SHUT THE HELL UP!' "What are you a ditto, no maybe a...what other pokemon can change like this..."

Wait, he's not freaked out? This is wierd. "Hey Sam." I said

"Yes brother?" he said.

"You're not...freaked out at all?" I asked.

"No, you're my big brother," He said, "And I knew you were different when you protected me from Daniel, I've never seen a human move that fast." He paused. "What are you?"

"Well since the cats out of the bag..." My illusion wore off showing Sam the true me. "There you go." He just looked at me in awe.

"Wow you look cool." He said.

"Ha thank you." I said. He walked up and curled up in to my fur. "You tired?" He nodded. "Well then here." I picked him up and set him in my mane. He popped his head out. "There comfy?" I asked. He nodded again and fell asleep. I crawled over to the tent and laid down. **5 more days...Then I head home...**

The next morning...

I awoke to the feeling of something scratch at my head. I looked up and saw Sam looking at me. I grabbed him and lifted him out of my fur and set him down. "So you sleep well?" I asked him.

"Ya your fur is so soft." He said with a smile. I changed back to my human form and picked him up. 'Why do you hide like that?" he asked.

"Well in this region I would be considered rare soo." I said.

"Gotcha," Sam started, "Trainers and such."

"Exactly." I said. I packed up the camp and headed to the mountain. "We're going through the mountain okay?"

"I don't know, it looks scary." He said.

"Don't worry, I'm here with you." I said with a grin. "And anyone in there will think you're my pokemon and you'll be safe." He rubbed up against my face and nodded. Now our only problem is...How to get through...

**Today we met the voices in Ken's head, but in person. He didn't seem to happy about it though. Tomorrow, or when i decide to update, Ken and Sam venture through Mt Coronet.**

**Raziel: So...John or Ken-**

**Kenneth: I told you it's KENNETH!**

**Raziel: Sorry geez...So how did it feel meeting the legendaries?**

**Kenneth: You tell me you wrote it.**

**Raziel: Oh come on play along.**

**Kenneth: Fine...Imagine seeing the things that you've had in your head for years, then them jumping out and scaring you.**

**Raziel: Sounds scary.**

**Kenneth: Ya...**

**Raziel: So, how do you plan on getting through the Mt Coronet?**

**Kenneth: Pure luck.**

**Raziel: Really?**

**Kenneth: Ya now fuck off I have a mountain to conquer.(jumps away)**

**Raziel: Okay then...Well readers I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry for Ken-**

**Kenneth: IT'S KENNETH YOU DOUCHE!**

**Raziel: Sorry, Kenneth for being a dick and not having a little fun. This is Raziel Beyon, I hope you have a wonderful day :)**

PS if you enjoyed the conversation I'll do more later on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hello readers or people who skim stories I don't know. Last chapter, in my opinion, was a bit rushed. I'll try not to make more chapters like that in the future. In this chapter will build on the more...romantic...side of the story, and I'm also going to through in an easter egg for thatonepokeguy, I hope he doesn't care, but not in this chapter. PS last chapter with how Ken had put Sam in his mane was inspired by the movie Pokemon: Zoroark the Master on Illusion. I really liked it and thought it was cute, sue me. Anyway onto DAY 3.**

**Chapter 11: Day 3-Back home **

Every since John, or Ken, left, everything has been really boring. Most of my day is just lying around in the forst or doing some training. Don't get me wrong, hanging out and talking with Liz is fun but...it's just not the same with him gone. a couple of days after he left, while Liz and I were in our usual spot, Anne came and visited...

"Hey." Anne said as she entered the clearing. "Ken left already didn't he." Liz and I both nodded. "And I didn't even get to say goodbye...Do you mind if I saty here awhile?" She asked.

"Sure we don't mind right Grace." Liz said looking at me with a smile. I nodded and layed back looking up into the blue sky. The past few weeks the weather hasn't been to bad, other than the occasional rain here and there. I always loved just laying in the grass and watching the clouds go by. If was so peaceful and relaxing. I was was starting to dose off, but was interrupted by Grace. "How about we share a little about ourselves...Anne since your new why don't you start."

"Okay." She said calmly. "Well you guys know how I ended up with Chris so I guess..." She paused, looking at me. "I know..." And thats were it started. For the next couple of hours we shared stories about ourselves, humliations to victories, anything that sounded interesting. Anne had had wonderful adventures along side Chris and his team mates. They travelled the world challenging themselves and getting stronger. Liz had spent much of her early lif travelling as well but she was alone, saying that she wanted to experience the world away from people and other pokemon before finally settling down in Hearthome. The Anne started raasing questions about Ken...

"So Liz, how did you meet Ken?" She asked turning towards her.

"Well..." She paused, looking like she was thinking. "We were partnered up for his final years of school for his pokemon relationships class. He wasn't very open at first but when he started spending more time with me he openned up. It wasn't until last year he had shown me his secret."

"Ya every since mom and dad died, he kept to himself." Anne started. "He never trusted anyones help not even other pokemon, especially humans...Anyway Grace how did you meet him?" She asked.

"Umm well..." I started, nervously. "He saved my life. I was attacked by this trainer and got beat up pretty badly, I managed to take him down before fleeing. After running my energy started to drain quicker and quicker. I thought I was going to die, I called out for help. Before I blacked out I saw a shadow running towards me." Anne's face turned to worry at my story. "I awoke in a pokemon center covered in bandages. One of the first things I saw was him, sitting in the chair near the door. He had his head down but when he heard me he shot up with joy plastered on his face. I knew he wasn't a danger, you know auras can't lie, but I knew something was different about him."

"So what happened after that?" Anne asked.

"Well he checked me out and walked me down the the forest near the school when..." I pause pulling myself together. "That trainer attacked again...I was to scared to do anything but Joh- I mean Ken stood by me." I looked down at the ground. "When the trainer ordered and attack, He just stood there, ready to take the blow. He would have to if Liz hadn't been around to stop the pokemon in it's charge." I looked at Liz and she smiled. "After that I just hung around got to know them more."

I looked to Anne. "How did you fell when you found out his secret?" She asked.

"I was...I was..." I didn't know what to say. "I was happy, over-joyed if you will."

"Wait...why?" She asked, leaning closer to me.

"I knew something was different about him." I started. "From his smell to how he acted around other humans and when he disappeared during the heat... I guess you can say I wasn't really surprised about it, I was just happy." For the moment, it was silent. I was still looking down on the ground so I couldn't see the look of revelation on Anne's face.

"That explain a lot..." Anne started. I looked up at her questioningly. "You like him don't you?"

"Well ya he's my fr-" But she cut me off.

"You know what I mean." She said strongly. I looked to Liz who just shrugged.

"I-..." I could think of what to say. It was like something had ripped my tongue out. Only one word popped in my head. "Yes."

Anne smile at me. "I knew it." She said excitedly. "Oh and don't worry, I think he likes you to."

"Wait how would you knwo?" I asked her.

"Well the way he acts around you." She started. "He's always smiling around you. It's like you cause him to be in a constant happy mood. Also, the way he snapped after what Aaron said to you during your battle...Don't worry Grace...you secret is safe with me..."

"Thanks Anne." I said with a grin.

"For now." She said with a evil grin before taking off.

"Hey!" I yelled chasing after her.

Back with Ken...

"Do we...do we have to go back through there again?" Sam asked, panting at my feet. I picked him up at placed him on my shoulder again before walking down the path.

"Ya but now that we know the way through it won't take as long next time." I said scratching his head. "I guess we'd better make camp huh?" Sam nodded and pointed towards a small clearing near a pond. "Perfect place Sam." He grinned and hopped off and ran towards the spot. I transformed while we walked over. It only took about 10 minutes to set up but by that time it was dark. I was grabbing some berries I had in my back pack and some twigs in the fire. As I approached, I could here sam talking to someone. The voice was female and as I approached camp her features came into view.

The woman, seeing as she was not young or old for that matter, She had red eyes and blue hair with silvery strips going through it. Her attair consisted of a blue t-shirt with silver sleeves, blue shorts with silver strips on the side, and white running shoes. She also had a small jemstone necklace on. When she noticed me she turned to Sam and pointed at me. He nodded and ran over jumping onto my head. "This is him Dia." He said with a grin.

Dia? "Hello there." She said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Sam here has told me a lot about you." She motioned for me to sit near the fire. I slowly made my way other and sat down. "You know your a really good person for taking care of him."

"Well I could just leave him out there all alone...I sorry but why are you here again?" I asked.

"Oh I was on my way to Celestic Town to meet a couple of friends there and noticed this fire." She looked at it for a second before continuing. "I walked over and saw the eevee." she giggled and pointed towards my head. I looked up and Sam had fallen asleep. I grabbed him and put him in his sleeping space. "He was very kind and talked a lot about you...So I was hoping I could stay here for the night seeing as you're heading that way anyway."

"Sure but don't try anything funny." I said glaring at her. "And if you do I'll end you." That last part not coming from me.

"Okay jeez wouldn't dream of it." She paused after standing up. "Thanks." She openned the pack she had with her and set up her tent. I went inside mine say night to her before laying onto my sleeping bag and dozing off...

I felt an extreme pain in my skull as I openned my eyes. The white void in my mind surrounded me once again. It appeared as the pain in my head dulled. "Ah sorry about that didn't mean to wake you." It said with a grin. "How's our head doing?"

"Fine thanks for asking." I got up. "What are you doing anyway?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

"Well you see..." It moved closer. 'There are 4 barriers in your mind created my the legendaries. Their 'master' if you will, commanded them to make a bond with you to stop us from meeting and combining. The walls are part of your mind which is why your head hurts so badly when one is destroyed. I try to do it while you sleep but...Someone entered the tent go NOW!" The world around me started to foram as I shot up. I looked to the tent flap and saw Dia stand there.

"Sorry to wake you." She apologized. "I just couldn't sleep and wanted to talk."

"It's alright." I started. "I'll be right out." She left the tent as I got up. I walked out to see the fire was still burning and Dia sitting near it. I took and seat opposite of here and asked, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know more about you." She stated. "From what Sam knew, I could tell you must have an interesting past. Your kind hearted and caring for others, traits most these days don't have."

"Alright, what do you want to know." From there she asked me about my childhood. I told her how I grew up and to the point were my parents died. The she asked how was my life were I wasa currently. I told her all about my school, friends, and some of the stuff that happened. The she asked about them. I told her about Abby, Liz, Anne and Grace. I didn't really go into detail about them until Dia asked one question.

"Who's Grace?" She asked.

"Well." I started. "She's a good friend. Grace is a lucario, I found her beaten and bruised near the edge of the forest. I didn't think twice about it and carried her to the pokemon center." I paused. "I sat in the room with her for the entire day, when she wook I was elated. I was glad she didn't suffer any serious injury and healed quickly. I checked her out os the center and was headed back to the place I found her when the same trainer attacked. If it wasn't for Liz, I probally wouldn't be standing on two feet right now."

"Okay then." Dia said. "Whates Grace like?"

"She's nice and calm." I stated. "She's loyal and compassionate. She won't push to much if you don't want to talk. Grace is a...a really great person." I said with a grin, leaning on my hand.

"You like her don't you?" Dia said wtih a smirk.

"Well..." I said blushing.

"It's so obvious." She stated. "The way you talk about her, you even seemed to radiate happiness when you just think about her." She paused. "Let me give you some advice. If you really like her, tell her. If she likes you then it works out and if she doesn't, by the way you describe her, it won't ruin your friendship if she doesn't feel the same way." She slowly stood and stretched. "Thanks for talking to me."

"No...Thank you." I said with a grin. She waved good night as she entered her tent. I got up and put of the fire and went back into the tent. Sam was lying on the blanket I layed for him and sleeping soundly. I layed back down on the sleeping bag and fell asleep, for once, happy.

**And there you have it. I had some trouble with this chapter. Something bad happened and I lost about half the chapter and had to rewrite it all. If my opinion it turned out better so it wasn't all bad. **

**Today we met Dia, yet again a new character. I'm still going to accept SOME characters if you want and yada yada yada. PS thatonepokeguy, Dia ties into the easter egg I have planned for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Well I hope you liked the chapter and thanks for reading this far. This is Raziel Beyon and have a good day :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hello and welcome back to mesa story. I'd like to say that this chapter something exciting happens but I really don't know. Yes I write my author's note before the story so even I don't know whats going to happen, well except somethings. Last chapter, we visited the gang back home to see how they're doing. We also met Dia, another character who we may not see after this chapter for awhile. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed so far and thanks for reading :)**

**Chapter 12: Day 4-Strange friends...**

After a nice, but short sleep, I got my stuff packed up and woke Sam up from his the time I was packed, Dia was just waking up. She had a surprised look on her face seeing that the camp was already packed, other that her stuff. She quickly got her tent together and stuffed what little she had into her pack. After getting dressed, ya my clothes aren't illusions, I changed and set Sam back on my shoulder. For the next hour or so we just walked. There wasn't much to talk about other than the forest around us. So, to break the silence, I started asking about Dia.

"So where are you from?" I asked turning my head towards her. She looked at me them scratched her chin.

"Well I gues you can say I'm from far away." She said putting her hand back down.

"Okay then..." I paused. "Any family?"

"Yes actually." She said happily. "I consider them my family atleast."

"So what are they like?" I asked.

"Well my 'brother'" She said sarcasticlly. "Is a huge pain. We are almost always fighting about stupid crap. I'll be honest and say that some of them were my fault ya." She paused. "One time it turned real bad." She looked down but kept walking.

"How about the others?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Well my father," she paused, "Is very powerful. HE is aways busy doing different stuff. He's an important man to EVERYONE."

"Well then..." I paused. "No one else?" I asked.

"Ya but she's never really around." She stated. "She always with...dad...and only really visits during the holidays."

"Ya well atleast you have a 'mostly' functioning family." I said sarcasticlly. Dia giggle while sam just relaxed on my shoulder. He seemed very bored and I guess our conversation wasn't very enlightening. "So how's the holidays with your family?"

"Well there mostly friends, and I'm meeting some of them in Celestic Town." She stated. "They're always fun. We have food, drinks, and entertainment. Last time, someone of the guys video taped the WHOLE thing." She laughed at the memory. "Everyone who didn't remember got all embarressed about how they acted. One of my friends got SO drunk they kissed another one. In fact..." she paused. "We're going to be meeting one soon."

"Wait 'WE'?" I asked a bit stunned.

"Well ya I think you'll like them they're..." She paused. "Different, just like you." She grinned at the last part.

"Fine but if they try to mess with me or Sam-" Dia cut me off.

"Don't worry." She stated. "I'll make sure they leave you alone. And besides, not to be rude, they'd beat you."

I just shrugged. "Okay whatever I trust your judgment." After that we just kept walking until we saw the shapes of a town up a head. I woke Sam from his nap and he seemed very elated to finally be able to run around in safety. Dia seemed even more happy as we approached.

"Okay Ken." I glared at her growling, barring my teeth. "Okay geez...Kenneth...I'm going to go try and find my friends. I'll meet you by the pokemon center in an hour or so." She started walking in the opposite direction while I head towards the center of the village. The place wasn't that large. The people seemed very nice though. **I'll have to take Grace here some time...** But my thought was interupted by an old voice.

"Well hello there youngster!" The voice said. I turned to see an old man using a cane walking up to me. "Ah another trainer. Sorry as you can see our little village doesn't have a gym."

"Oh I'm not a trainer." I said calmly.

"Well could've fooled me." He said pointing his cane towards Sam. "Most people don't just have pokemon on their shoulders now do they?"

"I guess not..." I said. "But Sam here is awild pokemon. I found him outside of Hearthome. He ran away from his trainer and ended up..." I trailed off when I noticed to guys entering the village. Now these guys weren't normal no. They were clad in armour. Sam's ears perked up when he saw them. As they walked by they looked to me. I couldn't really see their eyes but I knew they were looking right at me. Thats when I heard Dia.

"Hey guys!" She yelled running at the two. They took off their helmet revealing two very young looking guys. One of them had short brown hair and ark green eyes while the other had black hair with red stripes in it similar to mine. "It's so good to see you." She gave them both a hug which they gladly returned. "Oh Ken come here." She said waving at me. I growled inwardly at the name but made my way other.

"Ken?" The green-eyed one said. I couldn't describe his accent, I've never heard it before.

"Yes he's a friend so don't be mean." Dia said commandingly.

"Wouldn't think 'bout it." Said the black haired one.

"Ken this is Will," She said pointing at the green eyed one, he gave a small wave, "And Saron." pointing towards the other.

"So this is ken." Said Will as he approached. We we're eye to eye, but he was definitly more intimidating. He was much more muscular and being in armour didn't help.

"It's Kenneth tahnk you." I said glaring at Dia. "So you're the one's Dia's been talking about?" They both shrugged and nodded. "And I thought I was weird."

"Who you calling weird you little-" Saron started.

"SARON!" Dia yelled. "Leave the boy alone."

"Sorry about my friend, he can get a bit angry some times." Will started. "Anyway names Will." He stuck out his had. I looked at it for a moment before returning the kind gesture. But as my hand touched his armour, it changed to a claw. Will looked down at it them back at me. "What the..." I looked down and noticed it myself be fore taking my hand away quickly. "Dia...What is this?" She asked.

"Well he's.." she was about to finish but Sam cut in, surprisingly for the first time.

"He's my brother!" He said happily. I scratched the back of my hand, noticing it still didn't change back.

"What the hell are you?" Saron asked walking up to me until he was in my face. "Your definity not human." Will grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back.

"Now no need to get up in his face about it." He stated. "But really, what are you?"

"You can say I'm...a master of illusion." I said changing my shape to match Will's armour but in a darked colors. Sam giggled when Will flinched a little at the sudden change.

"Wait I've heard of you you're a-" But Dia covered Saron's face before he could continue.

"Shhh. Why do you think he's desguised?" She asked him. He removed her from his mouth and glared at her for a moment.

"A zoroark." Will said quietly. "Very rare to see in these parts, how did you get here?"

"Long story but I have to-" I screamed and grabbed my head. Sam fell off as I fell to the ground. It felt like a rhydon was drilling a hole in my skull. I felt to hand grab and carry me away before I blacked out...

"What the hell is going on!" I yelled at It.

"What do you mean?" It asked.

"I mean me!" I continued. "What was that? I never just reveal my self to strangers and why do I feel so...weird?"

"Well your emotions are becoming your own once again." It slowly approached me. "You turning back into your old self. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Well ya but..." I paused. "I wanted to be able to control my emotions. YOU said I would be able to."

"Well your emotions have to rebind to your body." It stopped. "You see, every time I break a barrier...Your emotions come back at great amounts." He paused walking to the side. "And everytime it's such a great change that you'll lose control here or there. Don't worry though it, it will only last until I'm finished. " It said grinning.

"Whats happenning to you?" I asked. It tilted it's head to the side. "I mean I thought you were supposed to be evil and such. Now your acting more like..."

"You." It finished. "I've noticed that my self. As we draw closer together, I start to share in your emotions and feelings towards others. And I'm not evil...I more of your...fighting spirit." I looked at him questioningly. "You see, I might be considered your dark side but...I'm also the side that holds your true strength. Without me you couldn't even battle. You..your ment to be the controller." He paused looking back at me. "You deem when it's time for me to be let loose. This then allows you to still act normal around the world without having to worry about breaking into a rage...Oh it's time to get up...Your...our friends are waiting..."

I openned my eyes to the sound of a faint beep. I looked to my left to see Will and Saron sitting there watching my. "Ah your awake." Will said with a smile.

"Finally." Saron said. Will punched him in the shoulder. "What the hell!"

"He just woke up, be a bit more considerate." Will said getting up.

"What happened?" I asked still a bit sleepy.

"You fell over in pain and when we turned you over you were dead asleep." Will said giving me a hand to help me up. I took it and he lift me up out of the bed.

"Where's Dia?" I asked looking around the room for her. "And Sam." I spoke to soon. We heard s scatching at the door. Saron got up to open ot wbut it slammed open, hitting him in the face. I could help but laugh. I them saw Sam running throuhg the door at me.

"BROTHER!" HE yelled jump into my chest. Thanks to Will I was able to not fall back on impact. Sam nuzzled happily into my chest. I felt my shirt starting to get wet. "I so happy your not hurt. When you fell down and didn't get up...I thought you..." He started sobbing as I held him in a hug.

"It's okay Sam." I said trying to calm him down. "I promised I'd protect you. How am I going to do that six feet under?" I said jokingly. Sam giggle before I set him down looking to Wiil. "What?" I asked as he just stared at me.

"It's really cute." He said. "Sam looks up to you like a real family. What ever you did for him has made him really happy." He sad grinning and closing his eyes.

"The only thing I did was beat the crap out of an abusive trainer." I said with a straight face. "Sam had ran away from him. I found him beat up near mycamp site." I looked at Sam while he talked to Saron. "I fed him and mended his wounds. The next morning, I got out of my tent to see him surround by the pokemon of his ex-trainer." I paused for a moment, thinking back to the scene. "Sam was beat up badly. I rushed at the trainer garbbing his arm and twisting it back. I told him to return his pokemon. Which he did, but that didn't stop me from breaking if arm."

"Wow." Will said astonished.

"I told him if I every see him near Sam again...I would end him." My words were filled with anger. Will must have sensed this.

"Listen." He said calmly. "Sam's still young. He looks up to you. If he see you like this thats how he'll end up." He looked at Sam. "He's got a good life ahead of him, I can tell. Just keep your promise, protect him. In fact...raise him to be a good person, like the one I saw earlier." He looked to me, grinning. "And he'll be just fine."

"Thanks." I said. "ANyway where did Dia go?"

"Ah yes." Will paused. "She went back home. She only came to visit us for the day seeing as we were in the region."

"Oh well." I said with a shrug. "next time you see her...Tell I said hi." Will nodded and called for Saron.

"Come on we need to go." Saron looked to will and nodded. Saron said something to Sam before alking over. "We're getting side tracked. We have to leave." He turned to me. "It was nice meeting you Kenneth. I hope our paths cross again some day." He looked to Sam. "And you too little guy."

"See ya." I said with a small wave.

"Bye!" Sam said.

"Stay safe kid." Saron said before they left the room...

A couple hours passed and Sam and I descided to camp out side of the cave that led through Mt Coronet. It was already dark and we really didn't see the point of going through the cave right now. After dinner I grabbed Sam's blanket but he protested. "I want to sleep in your hair again." He said firmly.

"Okay then." I said with a smile. I grabbed him and transformed. He wuickly relaxed in my mane before falling asleep. I laughed to my self before quietly falling asleep.

**Well there you have it. thatonepokeguy, I hope nothing happened while Will and Saron were away because that would make me a sad panda. During this chapter, we learned something new. During the process It is doing, Ken will start showing his emotions a lot more. This means his character will be having a drastic change by the weeks end. You'll also be seeing what Ken is really like. Next time, Ken has a surprise for Sam. I'll give you a hint, Sam mentioned it in one of the earlier chapters. If you get it right you get an intercookie. This cookie is only for your internet, no real cookie will be provided.**

**I hope you enjoyed and as always, this is Raziel Beyon and I hope you have a nice day :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Now before I get started I have some good news. I going to be starting my next story soon. I said earlier that it would be Chris's story but I changed my mind. Instead I'm going to be doing a story of MY adventure, thats right. I'm doing a story with MY team, with MY reactions, and MY choices. You may seem some names from this story thats because the names for the characters from this story are the names of my actual pokemon team. I'll try my best on the new story and will be working on it after I finish this little part, with the whole travelling and such, so expect to see it soon. With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 13: Day 5-The Daycare**

I awoke ot another sound other than Sam. My eyes openned slowly as I turned over. Yo my surprise there was...me. Laying there looking at me. To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. I shot up and nearly screamed be for the copy of me talked. "Shh." It said, I reconise that voice. "Don't want to wake little Sam now do we?" The copy slowly rose to a sitting position and looked directly at me. Unlike me however, it's eyes were a dark red in color. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about little old me?" It said doing some cheesy puppy dog eyes.

"What how did you..." I stuttered out.

"The...fusion, is almost complete." It said. "I'd just thought I show you a little bit of whats to come. Now I'm very really." HE said while clawing into the ground. "But unlike you, I'm just an illusion."

"Wait if you're an illusion how are you real?" I asked.

"Well...Lets put it this way." It paused leaning forward. "Since my power is now yours...Your illusions are now much more powerful. So powerful infact they become real. I'm a perfect example. I know how you don't like to fight, so by bringing my out, so to say, you have no need to."

"I have a feeling thats not a good thing though." I stated.

"You have no need to worry." It said with a grin. "Now that we're almost one, I share your emotions of simpathy and what not. And you're still in command. I cannot do anything without your consent."

"Okay then going away before sam wakes up." I said pointing toward my mane. "And don't come back unexpected."

"As you wish." Then he vanished into a small black smog. I shook my head before getting up.

"No point in waking him up yet.." I said to myself. "I'll just pask up camp." I got out of my camp and looked at the forest surrounding the cave entrance. It was really peaceful. I sighed and started packing. By the time same woke up, I had already changed and gotten the camp packed up. he seemed surprised he ddin't have to wake me up today. I told him I had a surprise for him so I got up early to we could get back to soleceon quickly. He didn't complain as he jump on my shoulder and pointed towards the cave saying then lets go...

After about an hour, unlike last time, we reached the other side. The sun was just about at it's highest point when we reached the daycare. I told Sam to wait while I went to go do something. You should have seen his face when I returned. I had changed myself into a Umbreon and had a 'human' walking next to me. I explained to Sam that this will allow us to get into the daycare without any questions. He was really happy. He skipped all ahead of my and the human I had made. "So you know the plan right?" I asked looking up at him.

"Ya don't worry." It said with a smile. "I act like a trainer take you in there and drop you off. Simple."

"The you come get us tomorrow." I stated.

"Yes I know...what do you want me to do while I wait?" It asked.

"Your a master of illusion, go have some fun time." I paused. "Just don't bother the daycare."

"Okay deal." It said. We walked into the main building to be greeted by an elderly lady and Sam. Sam ran up next to me and stood close as my clone walked up to the counter.

"Ah so that's your little eevee then." She said with a smile.

"Yes they are." It said looking back at us. "I would like to leave them here some a little while maybe a day or so."

"Okay then." she said. "But first some questions. Genders?"

"Both male." It said.

"Names?" she asked.

"The eevee is Sam and the umbreon in Ken." He looked back at me an snickered. I just glared at him.

"Okay thats all." She said. "Have a wonderful day. Sam, Ken follow me please." The elderly lady waved us to follow her. I nodded to It and he nodded back. When we reached the door, the woman openned it up and motioned for us to go through. To my amazement, the place looked alot bigger than when we last saw it. There were different areas for different kinds of pokemon, from deserts to lakes. There were pokemon of all shapes and size from around the world. I told Sam to go have a ball while I just relaxed under the shade of a tree nearby.

It was quiet most of the day. I mostly just kept an eye on Sam to make sure nothing would mes with him. He had found an other eevee to play with along with a growlith and skitty. By the looks of it, they were playing tag. I smiled and laughed to my self but then I heard a voice. "Is he your's?" The voice was femine and very nice. I looked up to see a espion standing next to me.

"Um no he's not." I said

"Well you seem very concerned about him." She said laying down.

"He's like a brother to me." I stated. "Our umm...Trainer left us here for the day to relax and stuff."

"Okay." she said. "Whats his name?"

"Sam" I stated. "I-uh we found him in the forest nearby. He ran from his trainer."

"Why would he do that?" she asked, her head tilting to the side.

"The trainer was obusive." I said in an angry tone. "Sam was beaten and bruised whne we found him. My trainer healed him up and let him rest." I paused. "The next morning the trainer found our camp."

"Oh my." She said.

"It wasn't bad." I said. "We quickly dispatched him and he ran off. For the past 4 or five days he's been travelling with us."

"He must really tryst you to have formed a bond that quickly." she stated.

"Ya." I paused. "I made a promise to him. I said a I would protect him and keep him safe. As long as I'm around... I'll make sure nothing happens to him."

"Well thats very noble of you." SHe looked at the group and asked. "Whats your name?"

"Kenneth." I said laying my head on my paws. "Yours?"

"Angela." She said as she layed her tail on me. I don't know a lot about the eeveelutions but I'm pretty sure thats not a good thing in my case. I twitch nervously and moved my tail away.

"Umm ya." I started nervously. "I'm going to go take a walk." I got up and started to walk away.

"Well let me come with you." She said quickly catching up.

"Um no it's alright I just need-" The I felt her wrap her tail around mone and rub up against me. I jump awau and turned towards her. "Listen. I have no idea what your trying but...I not someone you want to get close to."

She walked over to my side and nuzzled against me. "Oh come on... how can that be true." she stated. "Your kind, warm hearted, and very caring. I think you're a very good person to...get close to." She said, her toning changeing to one I only heard once before.

"Umm sorry but I'm not like that." I stated moving away again.

"Whats wrong, am I not pretty?" she asked doing some puppy eyes.

"N-no it's not that it's-" But she interupted.

"Then what is it." She said wlking closer.

"Umm...I-" I paused to think. Perfect. "I already have a mate."

She stopped in her tracts. "Oh really?" She said circling me. "You don't seem the type to already have someone."

I turned towards her. "And I'm also not the type to just up and get one either. I'm in love with someone." I stated. "And when we get back home...I'm going to tell her."

"Aww that so cute." Her voice changed completely. She walked up and sat down infront of me. "I knew you liked Grace." I blinked a couple time before backing up a bit. "Oh sorry." She said. Her form changed to that of a small pink mouse. Mew. "Yep thats me!" She said with a smile.

"WHat are you doing here?" I asked with a low growl.

"Now need to get angry." She said wving her paws infront of me. "I'm just here to make sure you're alright...and to see if I was right. I may have lived in your head for sometime but your still a complete mystery to me." She floated over and hugged me. "But you're still one of my favorites."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I really like you." she said touching my nose with her paw. "Your life was filled with pain and sorrow but you still pushed on. You made something out of nothing and I like that about you." She paused. "And I'm proud you descided to take your life into your own hands. Your like a son to me, I care about your well being." she turned to leave but stopped. "Oh and Grace likes you to." She said then teleported away.

For the rest of the day, I pondered what Mew had said. Grace likes me back. I was happy, but... Something didn't feel right. It was like, something inside of me was telling me something bad was going to happen. I looked at Sam who was still playing around with his new friends. In my mind, I just hope that what every was coming it wasn't going to happen to him.

It was near the end of the day when Sam finally came back over. He told me all about his friends and what they played. One of his friends, the eevee he was with, was names Sally. He seemed really attached to her. I laughed to me self. Sam looked at me quizzingly. "It's just.." I sighed. "Young love." I said with a smile.

"I-I'm not in love with her." He said, the blush clearly visible on his face.

"Sure you aren't and I really an umbreon." I stated jokingly. Sam just layed his head down, his blush still there. "Come here." I said waving him over. He layed down infront of me and relaxed. I put one of my paws over him to help him stay warm. To anyone who might have seen this, they would have went 'aww' and even take a picture. I layed my head down and relaxed, slowly falling into a deep sleep.

**Well i hope you liked it. This was one of my shorter chapter but atleast it made it just over 2k words. Today, Ken found out Grace likes him back and he seems really happy. Sam, if you haven't already guessed, also found someone he's fond of as well. Next chapter we meet Sally and learn about her.**

**I'd just like to say that for my next story, I'm excepting characters. If you haven't noticed I'm not to good with names and crap so it'll help if I got some from you guys and/or gals. If you have a character, be as desciptive as possible or use the format in my bio, and PM with the character. I'll try my best to bring them alive. Also, seeing as it's kind of MY life story, I already have names for my team and what they are. If you've read my bio then you'll already know what most of my team is. One last thing, the names will be the same, like I mentioned before, as some of the ones in the story since they come directly some my team in game. The only thing that will likely be the same is the names, thats it. I will not just copy and paste a character to another, completely different, story.**

**Now that thats out of the way, This is Raziel Beyon and I hope you have a nice day :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Welcome back peoplez. If you ahven't noticed I've already released a small little thing explaining in some detail what my next story is going to be like. I won't go into to detail because I've already done that. I hope you guys will enjoy the story when it comes out, but that won't happen until I reach a good stopping point or the stress of NOT writing a story I'm going to enjoy eats away at me. **

**Any way, I hope you enjoy the chapter...**

**Chapter 14: Day 6-An early return...**

After a good nights rest, I was once again woken up by Sam. I had to cover my eyes because the sun was shining right into my face. I stood up slowly a stretched. Seeing as my illusion are more...potent...It makes it feel like I'm actually an umbreon. It's difficult to have to adjust some being a biped to a quadraped in a small amount of time. After I stretched, Sam started trying to push me along. "Whats up Sam, whats the rush?" I asked him. He wlaked around and sat infront of me.

"I want you to meet Sally." He said with a grin. I just giggled a bit and nodded. He dashed to the open meadow and waited for me. I made my way over watch out for anything that may attack. This ym be a daycare but that doesn't meen there aren't any bad pokemon here. I finally reach the location Sam was at. He paced impationitly back in forth. "Whats wrong?" I asked sitting on my hind legs.

"She said she'd be here by now..." He paused. His ears perked up and he ran at me. "What if something happened to her?" He asked, a worried look plastered on his face.

"Sam calm down I sure she's fine." I said with a calm tone. Sam whimpered and looked at me with some of the cutest eyes I have every seen. I sighed. "Alright fine." I stated. "I'll look around for her. You stay put until I get back." Sam sat down and gave a small salute to which I laughed at. I saluted back then walked away.

While on my little patrol, I noticed a familiar face walking out of the daycare office. The face belonged to that bastard Daniel. Wait...If he's just left then... Oh no. I rushed back to where Sam was. Like I had told him to, He was still sitting in the same spot. I rushed over to him making sure he was okay. "Brother what are you doing?" He asked while I circled him. "And where's Sally?"

"Listen Sam go find a place to hide." I said stopping in my tracks.

"Why?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and uttered the name. "Daniel." Sam's looked terrified at the sound of the name. "He may have droppped of one of his pokemon here. If they reconise you..."

'Okay I'll hide but please find Sally." He said as he stood up.

"Okay now go." And with that Sam went to go find a hiding place. He disappeared into the small forest and was out of sight. I was about to leave when I heard foot steps coming from behind me. I turned my head to see a dark figure approaching. It was about my height, then it's features came into view. It was that same Umbreon I saw attacking Sam.

"Ah a fellow umbreon." He said, I could just here the evil in his tone. "What a wonderful sight."

"Whys that?" I asked.

"Just rare to see another of my kind." He said circling me. "It's so good to see someone I can...connect to."

"I'm nothing like you." I said turning towards him. "I can tell by your tone, how you walk. You and I are not alike."

He seemed a bit taken back by this. "And to think, I was going to share a secret with you to."

"Oha ya whats this secret?" I asked sarcasticlly.

He approached and whispeared into my ear. "I've got a little eevee. Just waiting for me." He said. My eyes widened at this. "Yep caught her on the way here. So cute, so delicate." My eyes twitched as he spoke. The only other eevee here other than Sam was... "Her name's...Sally if I remember. I got her tied up in the forest." I almost snapped there but I kept cool. If he suspected anything he might not tell me where he had her. "I was thinking we could share."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Ah see we're not so different. Follow me." He walke dtowards the trees nearby. I followd closely behind.

After about 5 minutes, we arrived at a large tree. The roots lifted it of the ground my atleast a foot. Under the root was a small ball of brown fur. He walked over and dragged it out. "Her she is." He said looking down at her. She had some vines wrapped around her feet keeping them from moving and one tied to stop her from talking. "Don't worry." HE said evily. 'We're going to take good care of you." He laughed a bit. Sally looked up to me. She must have reconised my because she squirmed a little under his paw. I nodded to her once and she calmed down. "Good now don't be difficult and it will be all over very soon."

"No." I stated. He looked up at me. "It's over now!" As I said this, vine came from nowhere and wrapped around the umbreon, lifting him up off of Sally. He screamed and cursed at me as I walked other to Sally. "You see, like I said. We're are nothing alike." I grinned and he was smacked into the ground. "I don't torture little ones for my own gain." I growled and he was through against the tree. The vine let go of his and a fire wall surrounded him. "And I don't take kindly to sick bastards like you and your trainer. Especailly after what you did to Sam." The umbreons face turned to completely terrified.

"H-how do you know him?" He asked trembling.

"Lets just say I broke a few bones making my point." I growled, the fir enclosing on him. "You see, Sally is Sam's friend. And if she's his friends.' I wlaked through the fire and knelt down towards him. "She's my friend. And you know what I do to sickos like you." His gulp was clear as day. "I DESTROY THEM!" His body slowly lifted off the ground. To anyone watching it looked like I caught him in a pyshic attack, but this was not just that. I started to crush him. I could here his bone snap and his yelp in pain. Then before I could continue, a voice stopped me.

"Brother stop!" I turned to Sam. He knelt over Sam who had a terrifeid look on her face. Sam had got the vines off of her. "He maybe be bad but this...This is murder." He stated, a tear coming down his face. "And my brother's no murderer." I felt a tear trail down my face and the umbeon fell to the ground with a grunt of pain. I walked over to Sam and Sally. She quickly hid behind Sam. "Thank you brother."

"I-...I'm sorry you had to see that Sally." I apologised. "It's just..." I looked back to the umbreon who had slowly gotten upan started limping away. "People like him make me sick. Sally...if you'll forgive me...I sorry."

"She slowly moved to Sam's side. "I forgive you...A-and thank you for saving me."

'I can't stand to see a fellow pokemon in pain...Sam." I looked towards him. "It's time to go...We've stayed to long." Sam looked depressed at the news. Sam nizzled his cheek and he seemed to cheer up a bit. I looked at her. "Sally...Do you have a trainer?" I asked her.

"N-no...I was hatched here." She said sadly.

I Nodded. "How would you like to come with us, Sam and I." Sam's face lit up with happiness. He looked to Sally, she looked surprised by the offer.

"I would like that." She said leaning on Sam's side.

"Okay it's decided." I stated. "But there's something you need to know about me...

After an hour of explainations, Sally seemed to except that fact everything she'd know about me was a lie. I called out to my copy to some and get us. We entered back into the grassy area of the center when I noticed my copy almost punch Daniel in the face. I laughed at him as he ran in fear. We got the the main building again. After some persuasion, the owners aloud us to take Sally. We payed the fee and headed out.

Outside of Soleceon we set up camp. I was now in my normal form talking to Sam and Sally. "So Sally, how was life at the daycare?" I asked.

She thought for a moment before speaking up. "It was okay... I was sad when new friends would leave but I leanred to except it after awhile." she said.

"What about your parents?" Sam asked.

"I never knew them." She said sadly. "Their trainer took them away and didn't want my egg..." A tear slowly ran down her face. Sam quickly rubbed aganst her to make her feel better. "I-I never really had any family."

"Well there's no need to worry now." I said with a grin. "You have us now, and as long as your with us...I'll protect you just like I protect Sa-" But I was cut off by a scream.

"KENNETH!" Came a familier voice. I looked through the trees when Liz busted through. "Kenneth!" She rushed over an hugged me. "I'm so sorry..." She apologise through her tears.

"Liz what happened?" I asked grabbing her shoulders. She callapsed in to me again crying harder.

"I-I was to l-late." She said. "They got them."

"Who got who?" I asked.

"Them...They got Anne and Grace." She said weakly. A tear fell down my face but my eyes filled with rage. "I'm so sorry."

I calmed my temper before speaking. "Liz it's okay..." I looked towards Sam and Sally. "I need you to be strong. Take us back to Hearthome."

"Us?" She asked looking at the 2 eevees next to the fire. "Who-"

"No time to explain. Just. Get. Us. Home." I said sternly. She nodded an stood up. Liz's eyes glowed a bright color before we were all engulfed in it, disappearing from sight.

We appeared in the sam clearing we normally vistied and liz fell to the ground. "Liz you're tired. I'll take you to my place." She nodded weakly as I picked her up. I looked to Sam and Sally. "You guys to." I grabbed them and placed them in my mane. I quickly ran towards town. I ran ont he side walk as fast as I could. When I saw the house in sight, I slowed until we reached the front door. I almost kicked it down and everyone inside screamed in surprise. Greg got up and so did Jade. I heard abby running down the stairs. I quickly moved to the living room and set Liz on the couch. Abby was now at my side.

"What happened?" Greg asked. I sobbed a bit.

"Ken...What happened?' Abby asked looking at me.

"They got them." I stated. "Anne and..." But I couldn't continue. I started to cry and I felt Abby lean onto my side. "Liz tried to help but..." I looked to her unconsious form. Sam and Sally popped their head out of my mane. This surprised everyone. "Listen Abby...This in Sam and Sally." She nodded. "Take care of them."

"Wait what do you mean?" She asked. I grabbed both of them before setting them on the ground.

I hugged Abby and whispered. "I'm not losing 2 people I care about to them...They took Anne from me once, now Grace...They're going to pay." I Let go a Abby who nodded and smiled. I nodded back and then vanished from sight, leaving the others to themselves.

**Oh the drama. The secret organization who still has no anme has taken Anne AND Grace. Liz is badly injured and Ken is going to get them back. I was thinking this would be a good point to leave a cliff hanger and start working on my other story. If you want to see whats happens next before then just review saying so, if not then I'm just going to go work on the next story and leave this one on the burner for some time. **

**PS I'm still looking for a name for the bad guys, any suggestion would be great whever it's a review or PM.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and this is Raziel Beyon, hope you ahve a nice day :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Well if you enjoy reading or were thinking I was going to stop writing this for awhile then you'd better thank my layest reviewer. I can't remember his/her name but if you really care you can look it up. He/she said they would go insane if I stopped there and yada yada yada. I was about to just whatever because, according to my friends, I'm a cold hearted bastard and it would have been funny to drive someone completely insane. But alas, my good nature conquers all and I descided to indulge them. So heres the chapter were we get to see Kens true power! Or maybe not...I haven"t written at the time of writing this so not even I know. Oh PS, The name I got from a random generater of organization names. I didn't get any suggestion so deal with it.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 15: Daemon Scourge and the end?**

I had to move quick. If I wanted to save Anne and Grace I had to find them before they have a chance to move. I knew of a few who might know where or atleast give me a clue to were I could find their base. Even though I had attacked them, I had no idea what this organizations name was or its purpose. All I know is that they took people I cared about and I want them back. Then a though popped into my head; if anyone could really help me the best they could, I had to find someone who lost someone as well. Chris. I dashed through the forst at top speeds. I dodged branches and other pokemon as I ran. I noticed a camp fire in the distance. I made my way there.

As I approached I noticed Chris's team. They all looked depressed, I mean who wouldn't? They just lost a good friend and valuable team mate. They noticed me and there expressions turned. The stodd and got ready to attack but Chris stopped them. "Hey." He said lifting and arm towards them. "Liz already told me everything. It's not his fault." He turned to me. "What are you doing here anyway, aren't you supposed to be gone another day?" He asked as he walked other to me.

"Liz found me near Soleceon." I stated. "She teleported me back but she was hurt bad." I paused. "I plan on getting them back."

.

"I have my ways but I need your help." I said looking out at the forest.

"Okay what do you need." He said, shifting his position.

"You get around a lot." He nodded. "Then you must know, was there anything suspisious anything at all when you arrived here?" I asked.

He rubbed his chin. "Ya there was." He looked towards Adrean. "Adrean, You told me you saw some building under contruction right?" The pidgeot nodded. "Can you show Ken where to find it?" Adrean nodded again and motioned for me to jump on.

"Don't worry about me." I stated, changing to a copy of Adrean. "I have my own wings." He nodded and took off. "Now how to use them..." I said to my self. I flapped them and took off the ground slowly. Before I knew it, I was flying along side Adrean.

"You're a natural." He said, his voice was deep.

"Ha I thought you didn't talk." I said sarcastically.

"Only when I need to." He said. "Your bent on this aren't you?" He asked turning to the left.

I turned with him and said, "Ya they took two people that are close to me. I lost Anne once,, and now Grace..."

"I understand." He stated. "I wish you good luck. You destination is over there." He pointed his head to a rather large facility near the mountain. "Kenneth." He said. I turn towards him. "Get Anne out safe. Chris would die if anything happened to her." I nodded and slowly descended to the ground. When I hit dirt, I changed back and waved to Adrean. He nodded and turned back.

Well it's now or never. "So your really going through with this?" Asked a voice from behind. I turned to see It standing behind me. "Stop calling me 'It', it makes me feel like an inanimate object." He stated. "I'll just use your other name, John."

"Okay then." I said. "Yes I do plan on going through with this and I have a plan." I stood up and looked at him.

"Oh really." John said.

"Ya and your playing a big role." I said with a grin.

"Oh goody." He said grinning back.

I laughed a bit and started. "Here's the plan. Your the distraction." He nodded. "You attack the front and keep them bust while I sneak in."

"And be the dashing hero to save the day?" He asked, rasiing an eye brow.

"You could put it that way." I said. "I get in find the girls and get out."

"Simple, easy, I like it." He said.

"And one more thing." I said.

"And what is that?" He asked.

"No killing anyone. Just disable them. Knock them out, break a couple bones but no killing." I said.

"Fine." He said crossing is arms. "And I thought this was going to be fun." I just shook my head and turned around.

"You have your job. Now lets go." I said running off.

-John's POV-

My counterpart dashed towards the back end of the base, leaving little old me to handle the oppostion. He told me no killing, but he also said I could break some bones. Myabe this won't be so boring after all...

I casually walked towards the fron gates. The guards on duty quickly pull out pokeballs. "FREEZE!" They shouted. I raised my hands into the air and snickered. "Whats so funny?" One of them asked.

"Oh just how pathetic you are." I flicked my wrist and a black claws cam from below him. The guards screamed as it grabbed and through into a nearby tree. The other guards quickly hit the alarm located in the guard post. A siren ramg throughout the whole base. "Oh that was a BAD idea." My eyes glowed red and the guards house crushed around him, trapping him inside. I approached to his now crippled form and whispered into his ears. "You're really lucky I'm on a leash, or you'd be dea right now." I guard cowered and I laughed loudly. I looked at the gate and a boulder crushed it to the ground before it disappeared. I going to have some real fun...

-Ken's POV-

As I climbed a fence in the back of the base, I heard the alarms go off. Perfect timing. I jumped over the rest of the way and landed near a window. I looked through to see guards all carrying pokeballs running towards the front gates. When they passed I quickly turned into a caterpie after openning the window and crawled in. I changed back and looked through the halls. What he did it really got their attention. I passed by sighnes pointing towards different parts of the facility. I quickly found the route I was looking for and made my way.

As I approached the prison area, I noticed that two guards were standing at attention. I quickly shanged into one of them and walked up. "Halt what's your buisiness here?" One of them asked.

"I was sent by the boss to come and check on the prisoners." I stated holding my ground.

"There is an attack going on, WHy would the boss want a check up?" The other asked.

"He wants to make sure none of them try to get out while our men try to control the situation." I stated.

"Sorry but this place os locked down and without comfirmation-" But he couldn't finish his stated ment. I quickly kabbed both of the in the gut then smashed their heads together. They fell to the floor unconscience. I grabbed the card key from one and swiped the lock...

-John's POV-

I hope that was good enough for him to slip in. I quickly had taken out more guards and their pokemon, slowly making my way towards the enterance. As I approached however, Two men walked out. "Oh I remember you two." I said smiling. "Your the ones who attacked my friends last week." I waved my finger. "Tsk tsk tsk tsk. That wasn't very smart."

"Oh your the one the boss wants." Said the smalled man. "So Kane you ready to have some fun." The little guy said looking up to the man next to him.

"Oh yes." Kane said this and evil smile. They both drew a pokeball and released there pokemon. Kane had release a Rhyperior and the un-named one released a Crobat.

"Ah how cute." I said. "You think you can stop me."

"Oh we know your illusions." Said Kane.

"Ya so don't try anything." Said the small man.

"Illusions? You call these ILLUSIONS?" I shouted. I Raised my hands up and to vehicles nearby were thrown at the pokemon. The cobat dodged it but the rhyperior took the hit. "I think you very mistaken. I do not use illusions, my tricks are very real." I transformed into a dragonair. I looked to the crobat the flew at it with a giga impact. I was to fast and knocked it to the ground. The to men returned there pokemon and each sent out another. "Finally a good fight..."

-Ken's POV-

I entered the holding area. I looked in all the cells. Pokemon from all over, chained to walls and locked up tight. The view made me sick as I continued walking. The pokemon sturring awake around me. The noise from outside must have awoken them. I made my was through the corridor, looking at each pokemon. I reached the end and saw a small key pad. I tapped the screen and options and viewing camera options appeared.

I looked through them until I came across one of the ones I was looking for. Anne sat in a dark room. She looked scared and worried. I felt a tear trail down my cheek watching this. I quickly continued my search. I found Grace...She was in some kind of torture chamber. I growled loudly at seeing this. I can't let this continue. I went back and looked at the prisoner release button. I pressed it and listened to the whine of machines slowly deactivating.

-John's POV-

Those weakling were down the their last pokemon. The man Kane had a salamance, while the other had a gallade. They were both tired but energy still flowed in my. I flicked my hand and two large hands smashed them together, knocking them both out. "NO WAY!" Kane shouted.

"Ah is the little baby sad he got beat." I grinned at him. I raised my hands and a rock flew, hitting and breaking his nose. The little man looked at his unconscience partner in crime. I snickered. The man cowered as I approached. He was crying. I laughed and reached for his belt which contained his pokeballs. I ripped it off and did the same to Kane. "I just hate abusive trainers." I said then smashed the balls, permanently releasing the pokemon on the inside.

"Why?" The mans asked.

"Because." I lowered down. "You took my sister and the person I loved." I raised a fist and hit him in the head...

-Ken's POV-

I made my way through the thankful pokemon. I tld them to quickly get otu before more guards come. I didn't care to look as they left. I made my why to cell block C, thats where Anne was being held. It didn't take long to find it.

I approached her cell. I looked down at her. She was shaking with fear. I reached a hand out to her and grabbed her shoulder. She shot up and was about to attack when she noticed me. Anne broke down into tears and hugged me. "Shhh." I said. "It's okay." She kept crying into my shoulder. I patted her back until she calmed down.

"Grace she's-" But I stopped her.

"I know." I said releasing the hug. "I'm going to go get her. There's someone outside, he'll take care of you."  
>"Who-"<p>

"No time to explain. I need you to get out of here." I hugged her again. "I don't want to lose you again." I pushed her away. "Now go!"

I watched as she ran away, but I couldn't stay for long. Whoever has Grace has to pay. From the video camera, the place she looked like she was in must be deeper in the base. I quickly found an elevator and went down...

It took along time seeing as there were quiet a few underground floors, but I finally found it. I approached the door and took a deep breath. The door openned with no noise and I entered the almost completely white room. The first thing I noticed was Grace. She was chained to the walls. From where I was standing I could tell her breath was shallow. I had to get her out qui-

"Ah you're fially here." Thats when I noticed the man standing on some kind of balcony. He hand white hair and red eyes, most likely an albino. Unlike the grunts, he wore a suit of the same colors. "It's so good to meet the person who has caused my little organization such problems." His voice was filled with anger. The balcony slowly lowered and aloud him to walk onto the floor. "I knew you'd come if I took something of...value...to you."

"Who are you and what is this place?" I asked almost yelling.

"This place is a base for my organization, Daemon Scourge." He stated. "Me...I'm just the man who'll change the world."

"What do you want with me then?" I asked taking a battle stance.

"Isn't it obvious? I want your power." He stated. "The power you hold. I have spent years hunting down your kind trying to find you. The power you hold could change the world as we know it."

I growled. "Ya but like every evil master mind before you, you'll change it into your own personal play ground."

"Ah you smart." He stated. "But unlike others before me, I'm not a complete moron. I know what must be done and won't hesitated to get what I want." He pulled out a remote and clicked a button. Grace twitch around as shocks ran through her body. My eyes widened at seeing this. "Just like I thought. This can end quickly just give me what I want."

I slowly raised my head and laughed. "W-whats so funny?" He asked nervously. "You have no reason to laugh."

"Oh yes I do." I pointed behind him. He turned slowly and was face to face with John. John grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it, snapping it and causing him to drop the remote. I ran over and broke Grace free. She openned her eyes slowly and smiled when she saw me. "Grace."

"I knew you'd come." she said the pain clear in her voice.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you." I said smiling back. I nuzzled against her and helped her up. I turned towards John who had slowly pushed the man down. "Hey." he looked up at me. "He's all yours." A evil smile appeared on his face as he looked down at the man. I took Grace and left not even stopping when I heard the blood curtling scream from the room...

-A couple days later-

I woke to the sun in my face and a slight pressure on my chest. I looked down and saw Grace sleeping, her breathing normal and a smile on her face. After we left the facility we returned home. Liz was back on her feet by the time we got back and almost instantly took Grace from me taking her upstairs to take care of her. Abby was extremly happy to see everything was alright. Anne hadn't come with us, she returned to Chris after John led her away. Greg and Jade, even though they weren't really family, were both happy about my safe return.

The day afterwards, the story was all other the news. They say some hero had stormed the building and save the captive pokemon inside. All the workers there were accounted for except for the leader. I laughed when they mentioned him. I slowly grabed the remote and changed the channel. I heard a noise and looked towarda my left. There stood Grace, although he had a few bandages, she looked stunning. I stood up and she ran into my arms. He stood there hugging silently, no words needed to be said. We stopped when we heard Liz cough, a blush appearing on both our faces as we released from the hug. She just laughed and sat down on the couch. The rest of my day was spent sitting with Grace. After all that happened, that was enough for us.

Now, today was the day we said goodbye to Chris. He was need back home for something. I woke grace up who smiled and kissed my cheek. She got up and left the room. I layed there for a few moments just relaxing in the suns rays. "Come on!" I heard Grace yell. "We don't want to miss them!" I got up and left my room. As I walked down, Grace was by the door with Abby while Liz was waiting in the kitchen.

"Okay I'm ready." I said. We all left the house about 5 minutes later.

Chris had decsided to meet near th edge of town. When we arrive he was standing next to Anne. We all waved to them as we approached. Chris was the first to talk. "Well it was fun while it lasted." He said smiling.

"Ya it was, sorry about the bad attitude last week." I apoligised.

"No sweat it." He said.

"Do you have to really leave so soon?" Liz asked.

"Ya I'm needed back home. The pokemon league and wha not." He said scratching his head. I looked at Anne and she walked over.

"I'll miss you brother." She said giving me a hug.

"I'll miss you to." I said returning it. Suddenly, I felt my Mane start moving and Sam and Sally popped out.

"We'll miss you to." They said together. Evryone laughed at this and a let go on Anne.

"Take care." I said.

"You to." She said with a nod an returning to Chris's side.

"Hey." CHris started. "If your ever in kanto stop by and say hi."

"I be sure to." I said wrapping an arm around Grace. She giggle and moved closer.

Chris nodded to his team and they slowly started leaving town. We all waved goodbye as they slowly disappeared from sight. Liz, Abby, Sam, and Sally all walked back towards my house. I looked down to Grace and asked. "So...How do you feel about a little adventure?"

She looked up and smiled. "I would love to, but only if you're there with me." We kissed and laughed as we return home.

Life was great. I found out my sister was alive, took care of that evil inside, met some new friends, and fell in love. Now...I had a new adventure to look forward to. When we leave...No matter where we go...As long as Grace is by my side...I'll always be...happy...

**The End**

**Well there you have it. I'm finished. I have to say this by far was my favorite chapter, not because it was the end but it was just fun to write. I don't really know what to say other than thank you. I want to thank those who inspired me to write and do something other than just read all day. I'd also like to thank you guys. I might not have had many readers but just knowing someone somne where was reading made me want to continue. To anyone who might be readin this in the future thank you to.**

**Now this may be it for Ken...or it may not be. Now that this is finished I'm going to go work on my other stories. I'd like to know what you guys thought of the story in general. I'd love to hear back from my readers, may it be review or PM. It gives me a bit of a boost to write more often and update more. **

**Thanks to the few who read and your support on this story. This is Raziel Beyon and I hope you have a naice time :)**


End file.
